Monster s dream
by Kio de albatou
Summary: Morí en un día soleado. O para mí lo era. Era un día de Enero, aún hoy me pregunto que sentí, morir es; diferente.
1. El despertar del monstruo

El despertar del monstruo

-Sigues inconciente por lo visto- murmuró un hombre de ascendencia asiática mientras tomaba asiento, a lado de el un chico rubio yacía dormido.-¿Puedes oírme?- preguntó el hombre, después de todo había evidencias médicas de que los pacientes en coma mejoraban cuando se les trataba como si estuvieran " despiertos". –He estado hablando con tu madre…Ella te quería… me dijo tu verdadero nombre… tenías nombre ¿Sabes?-

_-He visto… al autentico monstruo. Mi madre…Usted que cree, ¿intentó salvarme a mí? O solo me confundió con mi hermana_- una visión resplandeció en la mente de aquel japonés… pasados unos minutos los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron… ¿Qué había sido eso? Un sueño, una visión, o una prueba de la existencia del _monstruo. A pesar de estar dormido, tenía aquel ser, tanto poder sobre él._

-Tengo que irme- dijo por fin el hombre, miro al chico por última vez y luego se alejó resignado. Sintió culpa, una parte de el deseaba que ese joven jamás despertara, la otra comprendía que eso era imposible.

Tras salir y cerrar la puerta, camino por los pasillos del hospital, llegó hasta recepción donde algunas enfermeras lo despidieron.

-Adiós, Dr. Tenma- sonaron las voces a coro, volteó para despedirse con una simple sonrisa no del todo sincera, salió y miró de nuevo a la ventana de aquel cuarto de hotel.

-Adiós, Johan- y camino en dirección a la casa del Dr. Reichwein, había quedado pasar el día que le restaba en Munich, Alemania ahí.

…

Nina como pudo se había librado de los compromisos que le quedaban en ese día, había partido a casa de Dieter lo mas rápido posible, empacando a prisas forzadas un poco de ropa y sus artículos personales, después de todo era el único día que lo vería a "él" en la ciudad.

Tras salir del taxi que la dejo frente la casa del Dr. Reichwain, aspiro el aroma de la cena que llegaba a su nariz, parecía que cenarían en casa, pago al chofer tomo su mochila y se dirigió por el jardín que reconocía a la puerta de entrada.

Escucho un par de risas y palabras sueltas de Dieter. Nina toco el timbre y escuchó los pasos de alguien dispuesto a abrir.

-Te digo que no se para que le contrataste Tenma- gruñía Dieter botando una pelota.- ese tipo es un bribón.-

Tenma comenzó a reír mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Abre y mira con una sonrisa sincera a quien encuentra detrás.

Nina sonríe antes de lanzarse al cuello de aquel hombre de pelo negro abrazándole.

-Kenzó- dice en un susurró.- Estoy en casa-

-Has vuelto- le responde este acariciándole afectivamente el cabello. Ese dialogo les resulta tan familiar a los dos.

Nina se encoje un poco en el pecho de Tenma mientras agarra su camisa fuerte con los puños, no puede evitar llorar un poco al sentir la mano de Tenma en su cabello.

-Vamos, a cenar- susurra el hombre mientras la aparta un poco para secarle las lágrimas con las manos.

Nina asiente y entran a la casa. Las risas no se hacen esperar, el Dr. Reichwein, el Dr. Gillén, Dieter, Nina y Tenma comparten una comida juntos, hacía tanto tiempo que no se encontraban así, después de todo, aquellas personas marcadas por "él" al final lograron volverse una familia.

A lo lejos un chico de cabellos rubios cubierto con un abrigo los observa, le ha costado un poco llegar hasta ahí.

El viento sopla fuerte y mueve sus cabellos, la noche esta estrellada y la luna brilla en lo alto.

El joven voltea, tal espectáculo, tal familia feliz, tal vida…

-_El monstruo ha despertado, Dr. Tenma, podrá volver a dormir_- susurra mientras se aleja con pasos cortos de la casa. Tiene alguien a quien visitar.

Dentro de la casa el ambiente no puede ser más agradable, todos disfrutan de las salchichas favoritas del Dr. Reichwein, que desde hace algún tiempo también se han vuelto las favoritas de Dieter, un poco de ensalada acompaña su platillo y por supuesto un buen vino. Todos charlan sobre cosas sin importancia, atrás quedaron aquellos días en los que sus reuniones no eran más que para recordar a los caídos y planear estrategias para poder sobrevivir, ahora ya todo es diferente.

-Eva te manda sus recuerdos, pronuncia el Dr. Reichwein- me ha dado esto- susurra mientras saca un álbum de su portafolio y se lo pasa a Tenma, el hombre japonés lo abre y para su sorpresa encuentra una lista de recortes de periódico sobre él. – Al parecer ya no hablan tanto de ti- dice el anciano riendo- Creo que ya no eres tan popular-

Tenma le sonríe mientras hojea aquel álbum, Dieter le acompaña. Tantos recuerdos resumidos en un trozo de papel, le hace sentir nostalgia y tristeza.

Deja el álbum a un lado y su atención se centra en el Dr. Gillén- Hablemos de chuletas- dice Tenma y el Dr.Gillén no puede evitar un sonrojo.

-Ejem… ¿Qué dices?- dice mientras toma agua pues se ha atragantado un poco con el bocado.

-Me han dicho que te vuelves a casar.- pregunta y afirma Tenma mientras da otra mordida a su salchicha.

-Pero que dices- sonríe el doctor un poco sonrojado- si no se trata de eso, he vuelto con mi esposa, eso es todo.-

-Ahora ya no podrás usar eso en tus terapias- ríe Tenma y todos sueltan una carcajada, después de todo, el señor Gillén siempre usaba eso en su conveniencia.

-He traído un postre- exclama de pronto Nina- iré por el-

-Ehhh Nina, no huyas- le sigue Dieter- solo hace falta que hablemos de bodas para que salgas huyendo- comenta el chico para risa de todos.

La cara de Nina comienza a adquirir un aspecto de tomate.

-Si lo que quieres es casarte, dile a Tenma que se case contigo- susurra el niño para que solo el japonés y la chica puedan oírlo.- al fin y al cabo él también es soltero.

Tenma se ahoga con su comida al oír eso, comienza a toser y toser mientras se sonroja

-¿De que estas hablando?- le sigue Nina mientras huye a la cocina.

…

-Así que… conoció a mi madre… Dr. Tenma.- susurra un chico de cabellos rubios mientras sube a un taxi- lléveme a la estación- indica mientras busca algo en aquel abrigo, se lo robo a un doctor del hospital, saca un poco de dinero, tiene suficiente para una noche… habrá que hacer otra visita antes.- Podría llevarme antes… al barrio turco…

…

Al final de la noche todos están exhaustos, ¿Acaso la felicidad cansa tanto? El doctor Gillén se despide mientras sube a su auto prometiendo la próxima vez traer a su esposa.

-Adiós Tenma, suerte- dice dando un apretón de manos al hombre cabello negro.

Dieter esta tan cansado que se acuesta en un sillón y se queda dormido, el Dr. Reichwein baja una cobija y una almohada y se las coloca al chico.

-Ha crecido mucho- murmura Tenma.

-Y que lo digas- le dice el viejo, mientras que el también sube las escaleras.- me iré a acostar, si gustan se pueden quedar aquí- susurra para sus dos interlocutores, la chica acepta con la cabeza.

- Gracias- dice.

-Me he dejado las cosas en el hotel- murmura Tenma- si no con gusto.- el viejo le sonríe y sigue su camino.

Diez minutos después Nina y Kenzó están sentados en las escaleras rumbo al jardín. Ambos toman un poco de café con whisky para calentarse.

-Empieza a hacer frío- dice la chica, Tenma se quita el sacó y lo coloca alrededor de sus hombros- Gracias- sonríe mientras se acurruca un poco más juntó a Kenzó.

-He pasado a ver a Johan- dice

-A veces me preguntó si va a despertar-murmura la joven- una parte de mi quisiera… quisiera hablar con él… y la otra cree… que es mejor dejarlo así.

-Si él despierta…todo podría comenzar de nuevo- susurra Tenma con tristeza.

-Yo…Tenía algo que decirte… Tenma… yo- dice Nina decidida separándose un poco de aquel hombre.

Una ráfaga de viento golpea a la pareja, por un momento Nina pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre el pecho de Tenma.

-Lo siento- se reprocha Nina mientras se muerde el labio- será mejor no hablar de eso-

Nina recuerda que al día siguiente Kenzó se ira de nuevo, esta vez a África o algún país árabe, es un trabajo riesgoso pero comparado con lo que han vivido, es simplemente otro sueño de Tenma.

Tenma entendió sin palabras lo que Nina quería decirle, tomo una decisión, a partir de ese momento no se condenara a sí mismo.

-Nina yo…se que hemos hablado al respecto…- empezó Tenma sin saber como continuar.

Hacían casi dos años desde lo pasado en Ruhenheim, poco después de la operación de Johan Tenma había sido exonerado de todos los cargos, y unos meses más tarde había sido contratado en medico sin fronteras, la primera vez que partió Nina fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto, les había pedido que no se molestaran en ir, pero la chica insistió por lo que fue la única que lo acompaño mientras esperaba el vuelo.

Fue la primera vez que Nina le confeso que le quería. Tenma no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, sin embargo había tomado la decisión de no entablar una relación con alguien y ese hecho le resultaba aún más inverosímil sabiendo que Nina era casi 20 años menor. Tenma correspondió sus sentimientos, pero le pidió se ocupara de ella antes que de él, después de todo él era conciente que Nina debía terminar sus estudios, trabajar, vivir lo que no había podido en ese tiempo. Tras regresar de su primer viaje Nina y él siguieron frecuentándose y teniendo una especie de "relación" que por supuesto terminaba cada que él tenía que marcharse, al final Tenma la dio por terminada cuando se enteró que Nina preparaba su tesis.

-Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante, ahora ve y estudia- dijo aquella vez con su típica sonrisa amable, aunque cuando Nina salió ese día de su habitación no puedo evitar sentirse destrozado.

Después de todo Nina era un belleza, además de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, se habían unido tanto aún estando tan lejos.

-Al final ninguno de los dos tuvo que disparar- susurro Tenma continuando la conversación que había iniciado- ¿No te da gusto eso?-

-Si- dijo Nina suspirando y dando fin a "ese otro tipo de plática".

-Te quiero- susurró Tenma- Cuando vuelva ¿me seguirás queriendo?-

Nina no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, eso era sin duda una declaración o no.

-Pues claro- dijo rápidamente dándose cuenta de que había tardado mucho en contestar.- como podría no hacerlo- dijo la chica soltando las lágrimas.

-No llores-suplico el medico japonés- cuando regrese, será diferente- dice aquel hombre antes de besarle.

Poco después Tenma llama un taxi, el taxi llega, se despide con una mirada de Dieter y deja una nota al profesor con sus saludos, promete regresar en 6 meses, medio año no es nada, piensa aunque sabe que no es verdad.

Nina por su parte saca su mochila del salón y de paso toma el abrigo de Tenma, tendrá que regresar antes de las 9 para que Dieter no note que se ha ido. Toma el juego de llaves que el doctor Reichwein le deja cuando esta en casa.

Se despide de Dieter con un beso en la frente y sale a la puerta donde Tenma le espera, al menos esa noche la pasaran juntos.

Después de montar el Taxi e indicar el hotel donde Tenma se hospeda comienzan a hablar de lo que pasa con cada uno de ellos.

-Malaria, buscamos combatir la malaria- dice Tenma refiriéndose a lo que planea hacer en su viaje.-aunque creo que también, debería tratarse la desnutrición- finaliza- ¿qué tal tú?-

-El profesor cree que es la mejor tesis que ha recibido- ríe.

Tenma la mira asombrado, no esperaba menos de la hermana de Johan, sabía que los gemelos no eran para nada gente común.

-_Las personas pueden convertirse en lo que sea, eh_- susurra Tenma, refiriéndose a las palabras de Poppe- y tu serás una muy buena abogada-

-Eso espero- asienta Nina.

-Hemos llegado- dice el taxista, Tenma ayuda a bajar a Nina y luego le ofrece un billete al señor.

-Quédese con el cambio- dice, ya no puede esperar más.

Después de registrarse en el lobi del hotel Tenma y Nina suben en dirección al cuarto, dentro por fin se sienten liberados, los momentos a solas son contados. Y talvez sea eso lo que les da su carácter especial.

Tenma deja su maleta se acerca a Nina para besarla, sostiene su rostro entre sus manos.

Esos momentos a solas, le recuerdan un poco a cuando se la pasaba el día con Eva en su apartamento, le recuerdan la felicidad que sentía en esos años.

Todo a cambiado, ya no ama a Eva desde hace mucho, y en su corazón ahora solo existe _ella,_ su personalidad también ha cambiado mucho, que va decir que hace más de diez años era un joven indeciso y con sueños pero sin la convicción para lograrlos, al menos eso le debe a Johan, el que le obligara a madurar, ahora se ha vuelto alguien más digno, aunque su confianza y amabilidad en la gente no cambian.

Nina por otro lado ya es toda una mujer, y mientras Tenma se deshace de sus ropas se da cuenta.

-_Una mujer tan hermosa…- _piensa…

-Kenzó- le sonríe la joven mientras se deshace de su camisa, aunque no es la primera vez, parece como si lo fuera… para ellos siempre será así.

Nina se recarga en la cama, mientras sostiene el cuerpo de Kenzó sobre ella, con sus manos traza el mapa de los músculos de aquel hombre que parece conocer de memoria, su espalda torneada le recuerda la primera vez que estuvieron así, en aquella ocasión Kenzó se encontraba mucho más delgado, y con el pelo más largo, aun así todo sigue en su lugar.

Poco a poco lo único que se oye en aquel cuarto de hotel son los quejidos de placer y las palabras que se dicen el uno al otro en la intimidad.

Cuando por fin, agotados y embriagados deciden separarse, Kenzó se incorpora un poco hasta sentarse. Se queda un rato así hasta que cree a Nina dormida.

-Cuando regrese. _¿Te casaras conmigo?- _dice en un susurró apenas audible, aunque ya una vez le pidió a una chica que se casara con él, no deja de ser algo vergonzoso.- y_ eso que no me esta escuchando-_ piensa.

-Si…me casare contigo- se voltea Nina sorprendiéndolo.

-Creí que dormías- dice algo sonrojado y con los ojos muy abiertos, Nina sale de entre las sabanas mostrando sus pechos desnudos Kenzó no puede evitar sonrojarse más.

-Me casare contigo- le repite mientras se echa de nuevo en sus brazos, para besarle.

Parece que esa noche no dormirán.

…

-Aquí esta bien- sonríe un joven al hallarse frente a un lugar conocido. Un pequeño edificio de departamentos en el barrio Turco de la ciudad, desde ahí divisa el lugar que busca, el departamento de la segunda planta que aun tiene las luces prendidas.- Gracias- ríe para sí. Mientras le paga al hombre del taxi.- ¿Gusta un dulce?- sonríe Johan mientras le regala un dulce de licor. El taxista lo acepta y se marcha del lugar.

-Gracias joven- sonríe también. Unos cuantos metros más adelante tira el dulce por la ventana-Bah! Chico tonto, como se le ocurre darle un dulce a un diabético.- gruñe mientras se dirige a su casa.

El joven sube las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento, huele un poco a tabaco y alcohol, toca lentamente la puerta.

Escucha una voz dentro quejándose.

-chin…. ¿Quién molesta a estas horas de la noche?- gruño una voz masculina con acento extranjero.

Al abrir el joven descubre a un hombre fornido de unos 30 años, con una nariz recta, moreno, de ojos grandes con grandes pestañas, un árabe.

-Me da gusto verte…Jaffid- sonrie.

-Johan…- dice el hombre con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, por la impresión tira la botella de licor que cargaba en sus manos. – Creí que estabas muerto…- susurra.

…

A la mañana siguiente Tenma sale de su hotel, después de haberse dado un baño rápido y desayunado algo ligero en el restaurant. Nina lo despide con un beso y mientras cruza la calle no deja agitar su mano con una sonrisa.

Tenma hace lo mismo, un coche blanco lo esta esperando, dentro encuentra a un chico alemán de 35 años, a pesar de su edad el chico tiene tal cara que no parece tener más de 20, es un joven fornido pelirrojo y con algunas pecas, de nariz aguileña y ojos castaños.

-Kenzó, me da gusto verte de nuevo- saluda el chico.

-Igual, Aldous.- sonríe mientras baja la ventana del auto para darle otro vistazo a la chica que sigue despidiéndole.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que me llames Dr. Diermissen, eh Dr. Tenma- se queja el chico, sus quejas no son escuchadas por su interlocutor pues parece muy entretenido saludando.- ¿Pero quien es esa belleza?- pregunta el chico sonrojándose solo de ver a Nina.

-Mi prometida- responde Tenma. Mientras mira como Nina se aleja.

-¡Por Dios Santo, pero si cuantos años tiene!- se queja el chico- no es justo que te quedes con lo mejor de Munich- vuelve a decir mientras Kenzó suelta una sonrisa.

-Algún día tendrás tu oportunidad- le dice Tenma a carcajadas mientras el chico arranca el coche.

-Eh, tu amiga no tendrá una hermana- es lo último que dice Aldous- que injusticia, será… tu suerte…

Mientras Kenzó solo puede pensar en el día que este de vuelta- espérame Nina… espérame…-

….

El joven rubio aleja al hombre de la puerta para que le permita entrar, el hombre se retira de inmediato.

-¿Muerto dices?, pues parece que ya _ he despertado_- sonríe y pasa a sentarse en el recibidor de aquel bonito apartamento.

Bueno he acabado de ver el anime de monster, y no conforme pienso comprarme el manga, por mientras he leído el ultimo tomo, el manga de monster tiene el típico final abierto que te deja un mundo de dudas y un mundo de posibilidades, así que me pase la noche en vela pensando un poco en un posible recuento de los daños por llamarlo de alguna manera, no sé , no sé, el guión de este anime se me hace muy bueno, y que decir de la animación, aunque me gustan más los dibujos del manga, en fin, aquí les presento un fic, será el segundo publicado en español, y por supuesto no espero muchos reviews ni nada porque veo que es una sección algo escasa, pero es un simple fic que no planeo sea de más de 5 capítulos en los que planteo un posible futuro para los personajes incluyendo claro Johan, con tantas heridas abiertas que han quedado en la serie me he dado a la tarea de sanar heridas y pues eso sería todo… imagínense que cada capitulo es como otro más de la serie, así lo visualizo yo, tengo pensado meter un personaje propio, o tal vez dos, pero no intentare igualar la trama de misterio del autor porque eso esta muy por encima de mis capacidades. Es solo una idea que me surgió después de verme la serie, y mejor aprovechar ahora que esta fresca. Por cierto que me he puesto a calcular edades y creo que Tenma le lleva 20 años a Nina, ¿Estoy mal?, según yo al principio de la serie por muy joven que sea Tenma ya debe tener unos 28 o 30, por lo que al final de la serie saldría con unos 40 o 42 no creen, porque si se dan cuenta Johan ya sale con cabello (y bastante largo) por lo que mínimo lleva un año dormido, además en lo que Nina acababa la carrera… bueno ustedes que piensan. Creen que es una buena pareja, yo siento que sí. Sin más algún comentario o queja ya saben dejen un review


	2. el pasado del monstruo

El pasado del monstruo.

-¿Qué pasa Jaffid, no te alegras de verme?- Sonríe Johan, planea sentarse en un sillón de la sala pero al ver varías manchas de un liquido ámbar, probablemente alcohol, solo se queda ahí de pie.

Jaffid por su parte tiembla de miedo, como puede una persona de 1.90 de estatura y con 95 kilos de peso temerle tanto a un joven escuálido con apariencia enfermiza.

-Señor…- dice tartamudeando un poco- que…que… ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Simple, me gustaría, si fuera posible claro, recuperar mi dinero- la sonrisa que lanza Johan y la mirada que dirige a aquel árabe basta para que el hombre ahí se ponga histérico.

-Verá, señor…- comienza Jaffid a hablar de forma apresurada.-Creíamos que tú… digo…usted… había muerto…-el hombre no pudo continuar pues Johan había tomado una figurilla de un mueble y el gesto, para aquel hombre tan aterrado, no paso desapercibido.

-Intentas decirme que… perdiste MI dinero- dice Johan sin cambiar mucho su tono de voz.

-No…. No… ¡No! Señor- se apresuro a decir el hombre-No es eso, por seguridad. ¡Si! Por seguridad lo transferimos a otra cuenta…pero si hago unas llamadas… lo tendrá mañana mismo. El hombre hablaba demasiado deprisa y cualquier persona común se habría confundido con las frases sueltas que decía, ero Johan no era precisamente común… Sonrió al hombre y él le respondió la sonrisa con miedo. Se dispuso a marcar un par de números, todos los interlocutores preguntaban el porque de su nerviosismo, el que si había bebido, el que tal o cual… todos quedaban mudos al oír que el "jefe" había regresado.

Cuando por fin se habían calmado los ánimos el hombre volvió con Johan.

-Lo tendrá mañana, señor, ya han empezado a hacer los movimientos necesarios- dijo el árabe con un extraño acento, y saco un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro. Estaba sudando mucho.

-Ya veo- en todo ese tiempo Johan no se había movido de aquel lugar y continuaba jugueteando con las figurillas de cristal.-En ese caso, ¿me invitas un trago?- dijo sonriente.

Jaffid lo miró y no supo como interpretar esa sonrisa, la anterior le había dado a entender que le perdonaría la vida, y esta era… más sincera… como de ¿amabilidad?, sintió un poco de miedo pero por fin decidió que no tenía otra opción más que hacer lo que aquel decía. Saco una nueva botella de un estante y pronto ambos comenzaron a beber, Johan por fin tomo asiento mientras reía sonoramente de lo que el hombre le decía ya entrado en bebida.

-Sig, la mag…dita…me dejop, ¡hip!, pog un $·&%$· chinog, como puede serrrr, eso, ¡hip! Sírveme más, más- gruñía el hombre mientras bebía vasos llenos de whisky, al parecer su esposa lo había dejado, Johan se levantó y acercó la botella a Jaffid que comenzó a beber directo de la boquilla. –ja ja ja ja…- el hombre reía a rienda suelta.

Johan se puso de pie de pronto, el hombre de inmediato calló las risas. Temeroso de nuevo.

-Debo irme- comentó Johan- es una lastima que tu esposa te dejara, Jaffid.- siguió sonriendo y acercándose a aquel hombre- no es bueno hacer cosas tan indecentes con el cuerpo de una mujer, a menos que ella te lo permita- dijo acercándose al oído de aquel árabe que lo miró con sorpresa.

Jaffid iba a intentar responder, después de todo era su esposa de la que se hablaba, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón sentía que las palabras no le salían ¿Había bebido tanto?

Notaba como si su garganta fuera de hule y no se dedicara más que a moverse suavemente pero sin ritmo ni sentido, llevo sus manos a su cuello mientras miraba con desesperación el rostro de aquel joven rubio.

-Es una lastima, ahora que intentas disculparte y tu esposa no lo escucha-siguió Johan- me marcho- y tomo su abrigo y salió del lugar.

En aquel apartamento el hombre comenzó a intentar respirar, pero le faltaba el aire como si sintiera que alguien le había tapado la nariz. Pronto solo se escuchó un golpe seco en el piso. Jaffid había muerto.

Johan camino por el barrio turco un poco, localizó una posada que no era parte de sus antiguos dominios y entro, una mujerona de edad avanzada y con aspecto de vieja prostituta le ofreció comida y una habitación, al final y gracias al poco dinero que había logrado obtener de aquel abrigo, pagó la mitad de la cuenta y prometió el resto para mañana en la mañana, la mujerona accedió encantada, un chico así de guapo y con tanta clase no solía verse por ese lugar.

-Muy bien chico, no hay problema el resto me lo das mañana- Sonrió la mujer, mientras dejaba una bandeja con un plato de sopa, carne, ensalada, pan y vino.- Come un poco que te ves pálido.-

-Gracias- respondió Johan y comenzó a comer en silencio mientras la mujer se iba del cuarto.

Al día siguiente Johan tuvo algunos problemas para despertar... más de los habituales, generalmente no podía dormir más de tres horas seguidas por que estaba "obligado" por su naturaleza a permanecer alerta, por lo que dormía a ratos siempre a la defensiva, pero esa noche en especifico las pesadillas lo atormentaron más de lo habitual.

Pudo ver claramente su "sueño", como lo había compartido con Tenma y solo con Tenma… o al menos lo había intentando. Pero la frustración que sintió al despertar le dejo claro algo.

-¿Cómo puedo vivir si he perdido todo lo que me motivaba a hacerlo?- Sus ojos como cuchillas se reflejaban en el espejo de la habitación- Dime, Tenma…Como logras hacerlo… Como logras _vivir_. – Se dijo a si mismo mientras delineaba su rostro.

Un mirada de odio fue lo último que el espejo alcanzo a reflejar, Johan tomo un baño enseguida y obligado a usar la misma ropa del día anterior, salió del cuarto.

Bajo y saludo a la casera.

-Regreso en dos horas, dejo mis cosas como garantía- Saludó.

La mujerona acepto esa "garantía" que consistía en una pequeña maleta con un contenido desconocido.

-Es un joven muy guapo, que andará haciendo por un barrio como este- se dijo a si misma y siguió limpiando la recepción.

Johan se dirigió al banco de la ciudad y espero a que un hombre de gafas y bigote amplio saliera.

El hombre en cuestión era corpulento, de feo rostro y apariencia de mafioso, pero el traje de alta costura que llevaba y los zapatos perfectamente lustrados te daban a entender su posición.

Camino unos pasos tras de él sin que este se percatara de su presencia, lo vio comprar una salchicha cerca de un parque y sentarse en una banca a ver a los niños jugar.

Finalmente "el monstruo" se acerco.

-Vladimir, tanto tiempo- saludó.

El hombre dejo caer la mitad de su salchicha, con pánico, mientras algunos niños pequeños se burlaban de él.

-¡Boss!- dijo con un acento extraño

-No cambias- sonríe Johan.

-Que… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- comienza a murmurar nervioso.

- Jaffid te dio la orden, espero una respuesta-

-Pero… usted entienda… es una gran suma… y no podemos…hacer esos movimientos sin que parezcan ilegales… estamos con las manos atadas…jefe…entienda.-

-Tienes una hora- sentenció Johan levantándose de la banca- sería una pena que tu esposa se enterara de tus verdaderas tendencias, la _humillación_- dice mientras lentamente baja a hablar hacía su oído-el _desprecio_, la _lastima_… y todo para que tu esposa se pregunte la vida entera… _¿Habrá tocado a nuestro hijo?_-

Johan se alejó como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Vladimir intentaba contener las lágrimas y secaba el sudor de su frente apresuradamente con un pañuelo de seda. La pierna derecha le temblaba.

Miró a los niños jugando en el parque mientras Johan se acercaba para darles algunos caramelos y platicar con ellos, "educarlos"… lo había visto antes, conocer la cara del jefe era una arma de dos filos, podía ser muy conveniente mientras el no quisiera hacerte desaparecer, porque cuando eso pasaba… no quedaba una solo persona viva que recordara tu existencia, te reducía así a una simple estadística.

Se levanto del banco, se secó de nuevo la frente y camino hacía su trabajo, mientras miraba a Johan y a los niños, o a los niños y a Johan, si su esposa se enteraba de "eso" sabría también por que su hijo mojaba la cama todas las noches.

Regresó según lo pactado una hora después, con un pequeño maletín de color negro.

-Je..jefe…-titubeo- es lo que pudimos conseguir en tan poco tiempo- y alargo la mano mostró un papel con un número seguido de seis ceros escrito.

-Está dividido según lo pedí- susurró Johan.

-Si…dentro también están los _documentos_ que solicito.-

-Bien Vladimir- siguió Johan que para ese momento ya estaba rodeado de las palomas que devoraban los restos de la salchicha. -Parece que, no volveremos a vernos, cuídate, a tu esposa y a tu hijo también-

-Je…jefe… los altos mandos preguntan por usted… quieren saber cuando va a regresar…- Vladimir temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Johan no contestó, su mirada fue suficiente para callar a Vladimir, se fue como había llegado.

Vladimir había mojado sus pantalones.

…

Nina se encontraba aburrida viendo la televisión en su cuarto antes de ir a comprar algo de comer, pensaba en nada y en todo, sin que algún pensamiento importante le viniera a la mente, se había olvidado casi por completo de Johan y solo en ciertas ocasiones y después de las visitas se interesaba de nuevo en el tema… lo estaba superando.

Cambio de canal para mirar las noticias mientras buscaba desesperadamente sus llaves.

-Donde las deje, estoy segura que estaban aquí-

-_Y en otras noticias internacionales, el gobierno ha confirmado la noticia Vladimir Sergéryerich, residente ruso que trabajaba como ejecutivo en el Banco de Berlín fue hallado muerto en su casa, el miércoles pasado, fuentes cercanas aseguran que se trato de un suicidio, se investigan sus posibles relaciones con la mafia y el reciente desvió de fondos al que fue sometido el banco. Su esposa no ha querido dar más declaraciones. Le seguiremos informando._

Nina se quedo ahí parada viendo detenidamente el rostro de aquel hombre que aparecía en la pantalla…Vladimir… no tenía idea de quien era pero por alguna razón, tuvo un mal presentimiento…

Apagó el televisor

Finalmente encontró sus llaves y salió del lugar.

…

Johan regresó a la posada para encontrarse a la mujerona tirada en el piso de su habitación, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, las manos apretadas alrededor de su garganta, una envoltura de dulce tirada en el piso.

-Y yo que no pensaba matarte- susurró.

Al final la mujerona había entrado para ver el contenido de la "garantía" al abrir la maleta y encontrar algunas pertenencias que claro no eran de Johan si no una mezcla de objetos de Jaffid y de aquel doctor del hospital al que había robado.

La mujer no pudo evitar tomar un caramelo, ese fue su final.

Johan recogió lo que la mujer había desacomodado, se lavó el rostro, mientras los ojos ya inertes le observaban, miro por la ventana y finalmente se marchó, no tenía más que hacer ahí.

Revisó el contenido de la maleta antes de salir de recepción, tal como lo había pedido todo estaba en su lugar, esos estupidos empresarios creían de verdad que el iba a regresar, regresar con su estupido plan de conquistar al mundo, de crear una raza aria.

Johan reía para si cada que los oía hablar, su "sueño" iba más allá de eso.

Se marchó al centro de la ciudad, estaba a punto de comenzar su último viaje y para eso necesitaba ropa nueva.

…

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Tenma había partido, Nina se conforma pues con su recuerdo, trabajaba duro pues tenía un nuevo empleo, la paga era muy buena y en sus ratos libres ayudaba a gente que no tenía recursos para pagar un buen abogado, sus días eran bastante ocupados.

Leía bastante y se mantenía al tanto de las noticias, una serie de asesinatos y suicidios eran el tema de la semana, al final y a pesar de todo lo vivido Nina no podía relacionarlos.

Ese día sin embargo fue un poco diferente, Nina llamo al hospital para saber de Johan, nadie le contesto.

Marco de nuevo la noche siguiente, al fin una enfermera tomo el teléfono, le informó lo que temía.

Cuando pregunto por un paciente llamado Johan, la enfermera negó rotundamente, no había registros de alguien llamado así.

Nina lo supo entonces. Colgó el teléfono mientras la enfermera preguntaba si no se había equivocado de nombre, o de número de habitación. Nina calló.

Johan había despertado, y estaba de regreso.

-Limpiaste tus huellas de nuevo. ¿No es cierto?- pensó Nina al colgar el teléfono- Eres muy bueno para eso-

Nina supo que no podía huir, a donde quiera que fuera Johan la encontraría, lo mejor era simplemente esperarlo.

Mandó una carta a Tenma, correo aéreo de emergencia.

Esta vez no lo enfrentaría sola.

…

Johan saludó un nuevo día en Hannover. Bajó del tren y respiró el aire de ese lugar, sacó una postal de su saco, era una foto de los Königlichen Gärten Herrenhausen (1), la admiró unos segundos, estaba un tanto arrugada y amarilla, era de mucho tiempo atrás, volteo para alcanzar a ver la dirección de procedencia.

Solo había dos renglones escritos: _Me he mudado a Hannover, no se si esta sigue siendo tu dirección, será lo último que te mande hasta que nos volvamos a ver._

Sonrió.

Hasta un monstruo como él, tenía pasado.

Leyó la firma.

Ella se encontraba en Hannover hasta donde él alcanzaba a recordar.

Tomo el subterráneo en dirección a Mitte (2) poco tiempo después encontró la casa que estaba buscando.

Toco la puerta esperando ser recibido por una joven, a su encuentro salió una chica, pero no era a quien buscaba.

-¿Elizabeth Anselm?- preguntó, la chica que lo recibió era de baja estatura, flacucha y con lentes.

-Esta en consulta- respondió.- Pase- y Johan la siguió a través del vestíbulo de una casa, antes de entrar noto el letrero a la salida.

_Consultorio de Psicología._

-¿Tiene cita?- preguntó la joven de lentes.

-No, es la primera vez que vengo- contestó y tomo asiento.

-Creo que tiene libre una hora antes del almuerzo, tendrá que esperar pero seguro lo vera- Siguió la joven- Mientras tanto llene esto, lo necesitara al entrar- Dijo entregándole algunas formas.

Johan se sentó ahí fingiendo llenar las formas, sacó una bolsa de su saco.

-¿Gusta un caramelo?- dijo cortésmente a la joven.

-No, gracias, no me gustan las cosas dulces- Siguió ella acomodando sus lentes.

Johan desistió y se llevo ese mismo caramelo a la boca, a el si le gustaban.

Miró el reloj, eran las dos y cuarto, se paró preguntó a la joven por el baño y entro a lavarse la cara. Salió justo en el momento en el que el último paciente salía.

-Vaya con cuidado- oyó una voz seca, cordial pero sin sentimiento.

Un anciano se despidió de la doctora.

-¿Hay más pacientes?- preguntó después de acompañar al hombre a la puerta.

-Solo uno doctora, su nombre es Johan…Johan Li…- no alcanzó a terminar pues la doctora la interrumpió.

-Que pase de inmediato- dijo- Cancela mis citas de la tarde, y puedes tomarte el día.-

La joven entró sin mirar atrás.

-Señor puede pasar- dijo la mujer a Johan-mientras el se arreglaba un poco el cabello.

Entro a una habitación, que más parecía un estudio, llena de libros, en enfrente de el se encontraba a quien había venido a buscar.

La mujer ahí miraba hacía la ventana sin mucha importancia, fumando un cigarrillo.

Johan tomo asiento justo en frente de ella.

-Elizabeth Anselm- dijo- Veo que ocupas el apellido de tu madre-

La joven no lo miro

-No deberías fumar frente a los pacientes-

La joven volteó por fin.

-_Mira que me ha traído Dios(3)-_ susurró la mujer, era muy hermosa de mirada fría, ojos azules y cabello rubio extremadamente claro, de facciones finas- o debería decir Kinderheim 511-

Johan sonrió.

-Tanto tiempo, Elizabeth.- Ambos se lanzaron una sonrisa de complicad, y algunos recuerdos vinieron a sus cabezas.

* * *

(1) Jardines de la casa señorial, obviamente ubicados en Hannover, creados en 1666, por Sofía, Princesa Palatina de el Rin.

(2)Mitte: es uno de los 13 distritos de Hannover, según se es el distrito central.

(3)Según busque por ahí en un diccionario de nombres Johan significa el regalo gracioso de Dios o algo así, de ahí el comentario. También puede significar lleno de gracia. En cualquier caso es algo irónico el nombre no?

Bueno. Tuve que esperar un poco pero al fin llegaron varios reviews y creo que es justo dar continuación a mi fic en realidad hace mucho que no escribía y como tengo lagunas mentales perdí la idea de lo q pensaba hacer en un inicio… pero bueno, retome la historia desde el principio e intentare verme de nuevo algunos capítulos de la serie para no dar información errónea.

Por supuesto intentare actualizar mas pronto, es solo que a veces se me van las cabras al monte y no recuerdo lo que tengo que hacer XD.

Muchas gracias al primer reiview de melyanna me da mucho gusto que te guste mi forma de narrar e intentado acercarme al ambiente que envolvía la serie, en un punto la serie resulta incluso depresiva pero con ese destello de vida que le brinda la esperanza de encontrar la razón de todo, el deber de seguir adelante ( razón por la que Tenma nunca se rinde) además de aquel ambiente de suspenso que es de lo mejor! Y tienes razón jajaja que bueno que no somos las únicas que pensamos que Nina y Kenzo hacen buena pareja, pero pues al principio dude por eso de las diferencias de edades de meter la pareja en el fic, pero creo que cuando has vivido una experiencia así de fuerte con una persona es imposible confiar en otra que no sea aquella que te ha ayudado tanto, además por lo que he visto en la web la pareja tiene muchos fans jajajaja Que bueno que te guste la historia e intentare no decepcionar con los capis siguientes, también muchas gracias a las demás personas q se tomaron la molestia de mandar un review siempre es bueno saber opiniones.


	3. Señales de vida

Señales de vida

_Fuiste la única. Nina. La única._

_Hasta que la encontré a ella, nos conectamos, ¿sabes?, y ella siempre me fue fiel, siempre me entendió, logró ver más haya de lo que tú lograste ver, no solo al monstruo que crecía en mí interior, también al otro, al otro Johan._

…

_Recorro sus senos con mis labios, que maravillosa sensación, Nina, su abdomen se contrae aceleradamente, mientras muerde sus labios intentando no pronunciar las palabras que se saldrán de su boca._

_-Jo…Johan- me dice quedo y despacio, se embriaga en su propio placer y yo con ella, por que si no, Nina, no estaría aquí._

_Y bajo mi cabeza a su cintura, y meto mi lengua entre sus piernas, y ella alborota mi cabello._

_Ya no me habla, al menos no en el lenguaje que ocupamos a diario, habla el lenguaje de Dios, el del amor. Y ¡Oh hermana mía! Elizabeth ama._

_Ama como desquiciada por la misma razón que yo, por que nunca hemos amado._

_Por que fuera de las sabanas y fuera de sus piernas yo no tengo más nada que hacer en este mundo._

_Y lo se._

_Y lo entiendo._

_Y me humillo, me humillo al decirle que espere un poco más, que la visión de su cuerpo pálido y desnudo me resulta perfecta._

…

_Y se sonroja, pero no por mis palabras planeadas para que sea más fácil tomarla, si no por que mi mano se desliza entre el tupido pelo de su entrepierna._

_Y al final sucede Nina, sucede como se que te sucede a ti con Tenma._

_Entro en ella y ella en mí, por que es lo único que nos resta hacer._

_Y los dos nos miramos como nacimos, con la vista fría el uno en el otro, sin sentimientos y sin rencores, porque es como deben mirarse dos buenos amantes._

_Pensamos en lo que sea menos en el otro, y yo pienso en ti._

_Porque nací contigo._

_Porque aunque no lo quieras el lazo que nos une jamás desaparecerá, y cuando mires tu rostro frente al espejo, te verás a ti partida en dos, y la otra mitad seré yo._

…

_Y así como estoy ahora, indefenso y a la merced de una diosa, decido que soy un monstruo, el que crece en mi interior, el que siempre esta presente._

_Al que Tenma trato de salvar, y tu de matar._

_Y la volteo con violencia para tomarla como poseso, Elizabeth grita, ¡Elizabeth ama!, ¡Nina, Elizabeth ama!, su cuerpo me lo dice, sus uñas clavadas en la almohada lo confirman._

_Su rostro sonrojado, sus quejidos de dolor, la forma en que muerde su labio inferior, el movimiento de su pecho, ese ascenso y descenso, ese ir y venir de mi cadera al ritmo de la suya, todo es como lo recuerdo._

_Su cabello resbala y no puedo ver su rostro y me apresuro a voltearla de nuevo, para verla como es, con su torso blanco, muy, muy blanco, con sus pechos pequeños, con sus pezones erectos, y ella me abraza y se une a mi en busca de más, siempre de un poco más._

_Y nos volvemos a unir._

_Por que hace años que no nos vemos, por que hace años que no sentimos._

_¡Por que estamos vivos!_

_Y el cuerpo de Elizabeth me da señales de vida, las que necesito para comprobar que el mío sigue funcionando._

_Y en medio de eso, Nina, en medio de eso, mi orgasmo termina._

_Pero el de ella sigue presente, latente, constante._

_Y la tomo de nuevo y otras dos veces, hasta que el sol nos alcance._

_Y al final de la noche pasado el momento, los dos descansamos._

_Yo hacía un lado y ella hacía al otro._

_Porque sabemos, que estamos juntos sin estarlo._

_Que los demonios que me acosan no desaparecen._

_Y los de ella tampoco._

_Por que sabemos…Nina, sabemos._

_Que jamás nos entregaremos por completo._

_Y cuando despierto. Nina. Cuando despierto. El cabello de Elizabeth me cosquillea la nariz._

_Y la veo sobre mí como una estatua, con su piel marfil, su abdomen esculpido y sus ojos azules._

_Y hace lo que en toda la noche no hicimos._

_Se inclina y besa mis labios._

_Pero no haya respuesta._

_Y me obliga, luchando con su lengua en mi boca._

_Y al final sedo._

_Nina._

_Siempre sedo._

_El monstruo en mi interior es débil, débil solo a dos cosas._

_A ti, y a Elizabeth._

_Y me siento solo._

_Y ella sin oírme lo adivina._

_Y me dice las palabras que quiero salgan de tu boca._

_-Te extrañe, Johan-_

_¿Por qué no las dices, Nina, por qué no las dices?_

_Y ahí me quiebro._

_Y Elizabeth se quiebra conmigo._

_Y volvermos a envolvernos entre las sabanas mientras lloramos. Nos abrazamos como desesperados mientras lloramos, nos besamos la boca y aún así lloramos. Por que no nos queda otro remedio._

_Y al final, Nina._

_Al final. Ese._

_Fue el orgasmo más triste de mi vida._

…

-Entiendo, Nina él ha despertado.-Suena la voz de Tenma, mientras parado ahí con un teléfono de disco, se comunica con su prometida.- ¿Ha habido señales del él?

-No, ninguna- resuena una voz difusa desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Entonces debemos esperar, ahora mismo no puedo regresar a Alemania-

-Si lo entiendo.- responde la voz.

-No hagas nada arriesgado, y aunque suene un poco estupido, intenta no estar sola mucho tiempo, no les informes a los demás aún, no creo que sea necesario preocuparlos.

-Kenzo tu crees que él...-

-Es demasiado pronto para saberlo, lo único que puedo asegurar es que no se quedara quieto-

-Ya informe a la policía-

-Lo imagine, hiciste bien-

-Un detective se esta encargando, por recomendación del Inspector Lunge-

-Es una pena, justo cuando acababa de retirarse-

-Estaremos en contacto Kenzo, debo irme-

-Regresare lo más rápido posible, te amo Nina- dijo Kenzo en un perfecto alemán para evitar que los aldeanos que le acompañaran se enteraran de ello, a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Y yo a ti- Nina colgó el teléfono mientras mordía su labio inferior, tenía miedo, todo estaba empezando de nuevo.

…

-Tienes razón, yo nunca podré entenderte- suspira Elizabeth mientras fuma un cigarrillo, esta ahí sentada junto a su ventana cubierta simplemente con una sabana.

_Si yo lo explicara. Nina. Si yo te lo explicara._

_Éramos la clase de pareja que están destinados a estar juntos._

_Así nacimos. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que era raro, que estaba mal, yo simplemente no habría podido entenderle._

_Quería pasar mi vida contigo._

_Por que a pesar de todo, te quería._

-Nunca he amado, Johan, a pesar de ser amada- continuó Elizabeth.- Nunca he dependido de ninguna persona, ni he tenido alguien a quien contarle mis secretos, no nací con nadie a mi lado y siempre estuve sola, mi personalidad se ha desarrollado según eso. Nunca me he preocupado por las personas que me rodean, y han pasado en mi vida cual fantasmas, yo no tengo raíces y tu tampoco. Mis demonios y los tuyos son bastante parecidos, aunque los tuyos estén clavados más adentro.

_Y quise compartir mi sueño contigo. Nina. Y solo contigo._

_Pero tú hiciste algo que no pude perdonar. Me mataste._

_O más bien, lo intentaste._

_Aunque más bien sea algo que te haya pedido._

_Bueno no yo, el otro yo._

_Y entonces apareció Tenma._

_Él me salvo._

_Y decidí compartir ese sueño con él._

_Solo con él._

_Y contigo… _

_Aunque ninguno lo entienda._

-No me es posible creer que una persona solo pueda apegarse a otra, no me es posible entender el significado de lo que tu llamas amor, ni siquiera creo que tu lo comprendas, Johan.- sonríe y me mira- El amor me deprime- Y sus ojos bajan a ver al piso, y tira su cigarrillo.

_No sería perfecto para ti y para mí._

_Y para Tenma._

_Que mi sueño se hiciera realidad. Nina._

_Sería perfecto._

-Si no dejas atrás esa parte de tu pasado, no podrás seguir adelante- y me mira- Ya moriste dos veces, Johan, ahora mismo estas en el límite, debes decidir que hacer, la siguiente vez si sería fatal.-

_Podríamos ver el amanecer juntos._

_Marchitarnos lentamente con el transcurso de nuestra vida._

_Y Tenma estaría ahí._

_Existiría una prueba de nuestra existencia._

_Pero tú decidiste._

_Y entre Tenma y yo. _

_Elegiste a Tenma._

_¿Porque no te puedes deshacer de lo que te une ha este mundo?_

_Será porque yo tampoco puedo._

_Pero por ti, hermana, intentaría hacerlo._

-Y a pesar de todo… tu aún tienes un lugar- me mira Elizabeth- y ese lugar, esta a mi lado. Por que yo tengo algo que ella no tiene, conozco todo tu pasado. Y te conozco a ti, aunque intentaste negarlo, se lo crímenes que has cometido, y a pesar de eso no puedo juzgarte, porque yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar.

_Y frente a mi esta Elizabeth, la que te remplazó._

_La que conoce al monstruo._

_La única parte de mi pasado, de la que no puedo deshacerme._

_Pero aún así querida Nina, me quedaría contigo._

_Si lo pidieras._

_Pero no lo pides._

_Y escojo a Elizabeth._

-Ni siquiera me estas escuchando, ¿cierto?- Elizabeth se levanta y veo su cuerpo, el que se de memoria y aún así me sorprende.- Voy al trabajo…-

_Y la detengo, Nina._

_Antes que huya, como huiste tú._

_Y ella me entiende._

_Me jala al baño. Y nos duchamos._

_Y me mira._

_Y sigue viéndome, sin bajar la vista._

_¡Mírame, mírame, ve que tan grande es el monstruo en mi interior!_

-Johan, es momento que esto acabe- susurra. Y yo la veo, al fin la veo.- te ayudare.

_Y yo me río, me rió muy alto._

_Es el momento, de terminar lo que había empezado._

_No hubiera sido perfecto, Nina, cumplir mi sueño._

_Llenar este mundo de…nada…_

_Y en medio de esa nada, solo estar tú y yo._

_Tú, yo y Tenma._

_Pero ahora también esta Elizabeth._

_Y mi sueño, se marchita, cada día un poco más._

_Mírame._

_Nina._

_Solo mírame._

_Ya no puedo soñar más_

…

-Debo salir urgentemente del país- Sonaba una voz seca, se trataba de Elizabeth- lo siento mucho Dr. Keller pero podría encargarse de mis pacientes- y la voz soltaba una risa falsa- No se cuando pueda regresar. Si es un asunto familiar muy delicado. Entiendo, entonces programare las citas, muchas gracias, me ha salvado. No, no se preocupe, de cualquier manera prefiero que mis pacientes queden en sus manos, usted me enseño la mayor parte de lo que sé. Si, se lo aseguro si necesito ayuda, lo contactare sin dudarlo, hasta luego. –Elizabeth colgó el teléfono.

Johan miraba por la ventana del consultorio, veía caer las hojas de un gran árbol mientras este era sacudido por un par de niños que trepaban en el.

-Listo.- sonrió Elizabeth. – Solo falta hablar con mi asistente-

-¿Si no vas a regresar para que te empeñas en dejar todo en orden?- preguntó Johan al aire.

-No es lo que haces tú también- sonríe Elizabeth mientras saca un chocolate de un mueble y comienza a desenvolverlo.-Si no porque otra cosa quieres ir a verla a ella-

Johan guardo silencio.

-Yo me ocupo del presente y tú te ocupas del pasado- Elizabeth levantó los brazos, estirándose.

-Supongo que es la mejor forma de continuar- Sonrió Johan.

-O de volver a empezar-

-Debería matarte- Johan lanzó una mirada aterradora a Elizabeth sin que esta cambiara de expresión.

-Tal vez un día, te permita hacerlo- Sonrió ella- o tal vez llegue el día en que sea inevitable.-

Los dos se quedaron ahí mirando hacía la ventana.

-Si me mataras, otra parte de tu memoria moriría conmigo- susurró Elizabeth- porque soy la única que puede darte las respuestas-

Johan la miró con curiosidad, ¿a que se refería?

-Tu memoria, Johan, te la devolveré-

Johan abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, estaba ahí pero sin estarlo, no podía moverse ni responder, caía, caía por un abismo profundo y hondo, tenía miedo, frío, hambre, todas sus necesidades humanas se conjuntaban, pero ante todo, sentía furia.

Su interior le gritaba.

¡Eres un monstruo, eres un monstruo!

_Usted que piensa Dr. Tenma, mi madre, me habrá elegido a mí, o solo me confundió con mi hermana_.

¡Mírame, Mírame!

_¿Puedes verlo Nina, al monstruo en mi interior?_

Johan… Johan… tu no… el otro.

_¡Mírame, Mírame!_

¡Mírame, Tenma, mírame!

_¡Por favor, alguien!_

Solo mírame

En medio de esa caída hacía el abismo, Johan choco de lleno contra el piso, pudo sentir el concreto, pudo sentir su cabeza destrozada, sintió como la sangre caliente le brotaba de la boca, vio a Elizabeth, vio a Elizabeth.

_-Despierta, Johan, despierta_- escuchó en un susurró.

-E..li..za..beth- intentó pronunciar pero ya no podía hablar, estaba muerto, muerto en su memoria.

-Despierta- volvió a escuchar. Oyó entonces como alguien chasqueaba los dedos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Miro como desquiciado alrededor de la habitación, estaba oscuro, era el estudio de Elizabeth, el sillón de Elizabeth, la lámpara de Elizabeth, miró, sintió como si fuera perseguido.

-Estoy aquí Johan- Elizabeth le dio la bienvenida.

Abrió más los ojos, respiraba fuertemente, sudaba frío, su cabeza ardía.

-¿Haz recordado algo?- preguntó Elizabeth.

Y entonces lo entendió.

Comenzó a reír como histérico, lo entendió.

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos pero el seguía riendo, lo había entendido.

-¿Qué pasa Johan?- escucho la voz de Elizabeth.

Al fin.

-Mírame, Mírame, Elizabeth, ve que tan grande es el monstruo en mi interior- dijo- lo he… recordado-

Elizabeth sonrió.

El monstruo había encontrado la pieza faltante de su pasado.

Todo estaba a punto de empezar.

-Todo va a terminar ahora- sonrió Johan

…

* * *

Haber que opinan de este capitulo, me he aventurado bastante verdad?, sobretodo al meter a un personaje que no salía en el manga, pero bueno esta era la idea desde el principio, creo que lo he planteado como yo quería, un personaje que fuera parte del pasado de Johan, que conociera sus crímenes y por alguna razón no le molestaran, es decir otro "sobreviviente" por así decirlo, falta ver sus opiniones, aunque en lo personal he quedado bastante contenta con la narración del principio y con el título del capitulo jaja

También pienso que en algunos capítulos debo mostrar a Johan como es, es decir débil, porque bueno en la mayoría de la serie te lo dejan ver, que Johan es un ser muy atormentado pero nunca lo presentan tal cual, por la misma razón de que nadie se creería que un psicópata es débil. Pero pues esta sería la otra faceta que me imagino del personaje.

Pues bueno sin más esperando fervientemente sus comentarios, se aceptan sugerencias también, cualquier cosa la verdad, hagamos que esta sección crezca para ver más ideas originales sobre monster! Porque la verdad que esa serie es digna.

Esta vez el agradecimiento va para expelliarmus (lo he escrito bien?) por seguir fielmente el fic y por tus reviews muchas gracias, haber que te parece este, me gustaría tu opinión.


	4. Encuentro

Encuentro

_Tontos de nosotros que debemos vivir la vida tres veces para poder entenderla, tontos de nosotros que debemos recordar el pasado para poder dejarlo ir, simplemente tontos de nosotros…los seres humanos._

…

Elizabeth esperaba para subir al tren, había revisado tres veces su equipaje y aún así no se hallaba del todo contenta: ropa, accesorios, zapatos, ropa, accesorios, zapatos… lo repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Al final desistió, le molestaba esperar alcanzó a un botones, dio algunas instrucciones dejo sus maletas en el carrito y subió al tren.

Tras unos minutos buscando y preguntando cual era su vagón, dio con él. Entro y para su sorpresa la persona a la que había estado buscando todo este tiempo estaba ahí sentada frente a ella.

- Me hubieras dicho que ibas a subir- Se quejo.

-Era bastante divertido verte esperar- susurró su interlocutor, la ventana del vagón daba justo a la banca en donde minutos antes Elizabeth se había sentado.

Elizabeth pronuncio una grosería en otro idioma, como si "ella" no pudiera entenderlo…

Un hombre entro al vagón, Elizabeth había dejado la puerta abierta así que el hombre no tuvo que anunciarse.

-Sus documentos por favor- citó.-¿Vienen de vacaciones?-

-Viaje de negocios- sonrío Elizabeth.

El hombre miro a la mujer con amabilidad, era muy guapa, y la otra no se quedaba atrás.

Se lamió los labios y carraspeo intentando lucir más interesante -Bien, Elizabeth Alsem, Nina Fortner, que tengan un buen viaje-

-Gracias, igual usted- se despidió Elizabeth agitando la mano, el hombre salió y Elizabeth regresó a su rostro seco habitual.

Johan sonreía.

A la vista se trataba de un par de amigas, tal vez compañeras de trabajo en medio de un viaje de negocios y placer, el que las dos fueran bastante guapas solucionaba muchas cosas, no levantaba sospechas, sumado a la actuación de Elizabeth… todo estaba resultando demasiado fácil.

-Vamos, es divertido- dijo al fin. Elizabeth levanto una de sus cejas con desden.

-Si tú lo dices… Me asombra que luzcas tan bien así- gruño.

-No haz visto nada- susurró Johan.

Habían viajado hasta Berlín en el auto de Elizabeth, lo habían conseguido vender tras dos semanas y ahora viajaban legalmente a Praga, era más fácil viajar por tren, no había tantos problemas con los documentos.

Elizabeth había desistido de preguntar que pensaba hacer Johan, sabía que no necesitaba estar enterada, no le sorprendió escuchar en las noticias sobre una serie de asesinatos en Berlín, curiosamente se trataba de gente anciana, que antes había tenido relación con el gobierno, pero que a falta de pruebas nunca se pudo esclarecer su pasado.

Por su parte Elizabeth se había dedicado a sus propios asuntos.

En Berlín se hallaba la tumba de su madre, y algunos de los registros de su padre, había ido a poner eso en orden.

Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que pudiera que regresar.

Miró hacía la ventana con una especie de sentimiento que no alcanzó a comprender, probablemente nostalgia.

-Sabes porque soy psicóloga- pronunció en voz muy baja.

-Tu padre lo era- respondió "Nina"

-El ere psiquiatra- gruño e ignorando el comentario continuo hablando-Cuando era joven, era la clase de persona que divertía a los demás, siempre sonreía, decía cosas amables hacía lo imposible para que todos me quisieran y al final me canse- sonrío Elizabeth- un día pensé en mi padre, el nunca sonreía si no era para burlarse, nunca era amable y aún así la gente lo miraba como si fuera… alguien diferente, decían que era un buen hombre, que ayudaba a los niños, que tenía una vida feliz.-

Johan sonrió con desdén

-¿Feliz?-

-Irónico, verdad, - dijo Elizabeth mientras veía la estación de tren alejarse- quise estudiar para ver si llegaba a comprender a mi padre, pero murió y ni aún así entendí su naturaleza.

-¿Crees que podrás entenderme a mí?- susurró Johan

-Tú no eres humano- sonrió

-_Tú padre tampoco lo era_- Johan dijo esto con un hilo de rabia en la voz, ese hombre había destrozado su vida, no había motivo para ocultarlo.

No se dijeron nada más

Lentamente mientras observaba el paisaje Elizabeth fue cediendo a su cansancio al final se quedo dormida y con lo único que pudo soñar fue con su padre envuelto en un mar de malos recuerdos.

…

_- Qué hacemos aquí padre, quiero ir a casa… Mamá nos está esperando- lloriqueaba una niña pequeña._

_-Vamos Elizabeth, solo un poco más, papá está trabajando- las imágenes eran borrosas, un hombre de mediana edad le acariciaba el pelo, mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa…_

_Siempre falsa._

_-Pero… padre…-_

_-Solo un paciente más… solo un paciente más-_

_Se encontraban en un cuarto con media luz, tal iluminación provenía únicamente de una lámpara ubicada sobre una mesa, su padre sentado frente a la mesa, esperaba sonriendo, la puerta se abrió y escoltado por dos hombres con uniforme entro un niño, era hermoso…Elizabeth dejo de llorar, el niño la miro de lejos, como perdido…estaba drogado, lo obligaron a sentarse frente a la luz, el niño no lloró a pesar de que su rostro mostraba verdadero sufrimiento…_

_-No me obliguen- susurró- no me obliguen…-_

_-¿Qué dices Johan?- preguntó el hombre._

_-No me obliguen…a olvidarla…quiero recordarla….ella es… mi hermana….-_

_-No te preocupes… no te obligaremos- susurró el hombre- saca a mi hija de aquí- gruño para uno de los jóvenes en uniforme._

_Elizabeth se alejo del cuarto, memorizando el nombre del niño…Johan._

_Su Johan…_

…

Elizabeth despertó a medio viaje, frunció el ceño al notar luz proveniente de la ventana.

Se tapo la cara.

Miro a Johan que veía el paisaje con expresión trágica, parecía salido de una tragedia griega. Inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

-_Como siempre_- pensó.

Sus piernas se levantaron automáticamente.

-Nina…- susurró, no hubo repuesta- Johan- deletreó y la mujer volteo a mirarla.

Elizabeth se sentó en las piernas de la joven que la miraba con atención, con su dedo comenzó a delinear su rostro… sus ojos…tan azules, su boca masculina cubierta con carmín, se deshizo de aquel maquillaje con el dedo, era su Johan quien estaba ahí… no Nina… le besó.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto Johan entre susurros.

-Si… incluso tuve un sueño- sonrió Elizabeth.

-¿Y…con… que… soñaste?- preguntó Johan mientras los labios de Elizabeth atacaban los suyos.

-Contigo- susurro Elizabeth mientras su mano resbalaba por debajo de la falda de "Nina"

No sintió ninguna resistencia.

Le beso intensamente y sus dedos libres comenzaron a jalonear la peluca, al final está cedió y solo quedo Johan… Ahí tendido con ropa de mujer y sus ojos azules.

-Será mejor que esto pare- susurró Elizabeth.

Johan sonrió-_No empieces algo que no piensas terminar_- le susurro mientras mordía su oreja.

Al final Elizabeth se dejo llevar. Johan no se detuvo, de cualquier manera el viaje a Praga era largo.

…

-Kenzo, ¿Cómo estás?- escuchó la voz de Nina salir del teléfono.

-Bien, ¿has sabido algo de Johan?-

-No, aún no.-

-No te precipites, Nina, he conseguido el permiso, regresare en 3 semanas-

-Gracias, Kenzó, gracias-

-Es nuestra batalla, ahora es _nuestra_-

…

Praga, la hermosa capital se levantaba orgullosa mientras bajaban las maletas, un hombre de traje perfectamente arreglado bajo del vagón de tren, sus cabellos rubios ondearon un poco con el aire, detrás de él una mujer apresuro el paso.

Johan cargaba dos maletas pequeñas, mientras la mujer ordenaba tener cuidado con una serie de valijas de buena calidad, daba algunas órdenes a dos jóvenes con un carrito que la acompañaron deslumbrados hasta la entrada de la estación.

De camino se encontró al oficial que revisaba los documentos, le sonrió pícaramente.

-Señorita, buen viaje- dijo el hombre confiado- ¿su amiga ha bajado ya?- pregunto al notar que la otra joven que viajaba no estaba por ningún lado.

-Oh, realmente no somos tan amigas, sabe…- dijo Elizabeth mientras se adelantaba para alcanzar a Johan, por un momento el oficial noto el parecido entre Johan… y ¿Nina?, según alcanzaba a recordar; siempre recordaba los nombres de las mujeres hermosas.

No le dio importancia y siguió su camino… verdaderamente eran dos bellezas.

…

-Dr. Tenma ¿Está bien?- pregunto un joven pecoso.

-Si claro Aldous, solo un poco distraído- sonrió como siempre.

Se alejo lentamente, había estado así desde que supo lo de Johan, no podía evitar preocuparse, después de todo Nina estaba sola y desprotegida en Alemania, pero eso no era lo importante, sabía que Johan jamás mataría a Nina, pero porque no había dado señales de vida aún, que estaba planeando, eso era lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba.

-Ese… Kenzo, siempre parece que está en las nubes- se quejó Aldous, ante todo sabía que era un excelente doctor, tal vez demasiado bueno como para estar ahí. Siguió atendiendo a los pacientes y le resto importancia al asunto. Si Tenma tenía algo ya se enteraría él después.

…

Johan se encontraba frente al espejo observando su rostro, no el suyo en realidad si no el que pretendía ser…se había convertido de nuevo en Nina, o en Ana como él la conocía.

Necesitaba encontrar a alguien, y sabía se encontraba en Praga, solo él podía darle lo que buscaba.

Sabía que si lo buscaba como Johan jamás lo encontraría, pero como Nina, como ella sí que tenía una oportunidad.

Elizabeth lo aparto del espejo.

-Estás listo- le susurró mientras colocaba la peluca en su lugar.- Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer-

…

Johan camino por la calle recibiendo las miradas incesantes de varios transeúntes, algunos incluso tocaban su claxon o lanzaban frases obsesas al aire al verla, no le importo, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una avenida principal busco entre el mar de gente que se entretenía con los puestos ambulantes, comprando algún recuerdo o viendo algún espectáculo, a mitad de la muchedumbre alcanzó a vislumbra a un grupo de niños sentados en círculo, bastante ordenados sobra decir, miraban con atención un teatro de marionetas, Johan se acercó.

_Había una vez en un lugar, muy, muy lejano._

_Una princesa. Qué lo tenía todo, menos un corazón._

_Y había en ese pueblo, un niño. Que no tenía nada._

_Pero tenía más que la princesa._

_Pues ese niño que no tenía nada, tenía un corazón…_

El narrador contaba la historia mientras Johan lo miraba con asco, aún no había detectado su presencia.

_Y un buen día el niño que no tenía nada. Solo un corazón. _

_Se enamoró._

_Y la princesa que lo tenía todo. Menos un corazón._

_Le rechazó…_

_Y al amarla tanto, tanto, el niño lloro._

_Pero la princesa no podía consolarle, pues no tenía corazón…_

Decidió quedarse a escuchar toda la historia, no le convenía perderlo de vista. Al fin lo había encontrado.

_Y al amarla tanto, tanto… le regalo su corazón._

_Y al amarlo tanto, tanto… la princesa lloró._

_Pudo sentir, en el órgano vivo, lo que el niño sintió._

_Pero al perder su corazón el niño no podía consolarle._

_Y al ganar un corazón la princesa no podía dejarle._

_Hasta que un día muerta ya de amor, regaló de nuevo el corazón…_

Johan comenzó a temblar, su visión se alteró, estaba a punto de desmayarse, un hombre a su lado le detuvo, le ofreció un refresco y él acepto. No podía darse por vencido le había encontrado. El hijo de Klaus Poppe, estaba allí parado junto a él.

_Y como ninguno de los dos podía amarse._

_Porque entre ellos solo había un corazón_

_Decidieron quedarse juntos._

_Compartiendo el corazón._

_Sabiendo de ante mano, que cuando uno amase, el otro no sentiría nada._

_Hasta que de tanto amor, el otro decidiera de nuevo._

_Regalar su corazón…_

…

Nina escuchaba atentamente la función de aquel marionetista, al final los niños aplaudieron sin cesar y dejaron un pequeño donativo sobre un sombrero raído.

-Veo que ahora escribes tus propias historias- susurró Nina mientras se acercaba…

El hombre la reconoció en el acto, se sonrojo; camino decidido a abrazar a esa joven mujer, pero se detuvo en el acto, la mirada de esa chica era diferente…

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó sin más.

Johan ya descubierto sonrió.

-Veo que me has reconocido- dijo- quisiera que tú, me dieras algo que he estado buscando intensamente-

-Hablaremos cuando termine- sentenció el hombre sabiendo a que se refería. De un momento al otro comenzó a recoger todo lo que ocupaba en el espectáculo, varios niños lo miraron desilusionados, habían esperado para la siguiente función.- Lo siento chicos- sonrió el joven- Esa señorita tan guapa de haya, necesita hablar conmigo, y uno nunca debe negarse a hablar con mujeres hermosas- sonrió nervioso, ante las quejas de los niños mientras rascaba su nuca.

…

Elizabeth caminaba por el cuarto de hotel nerviosa, Johan se había tardado demasiado tiempo en volver, decidió no darle tanta importancia. Después de todo si Johan moría ella podría quedar en paz. Fue a recostarse, no le gustaba sentirse estresada.

Quince o veinte minutos después oyó pasos, la cerradura de la puerta se abrió y "Nina" apareció.

-Los he conseguido- sonrió Johan mirando a Elizabeth, lucía cansado y sus ojos estaban hinchados…

-¿Que has conseguido qué?- gruño Elizabeth que para esos momentos se hallaba recostada en la cama del viejo cuarto de hotel. Tenía una copa de vino a medio empezar sobre el buro, esa había sido su manera de controlar sus nervios.

-La primera copia- Johan levantó lo que parecía ser un cuento infantil.

Elizabeth se enderezó, ese libro, era el inicio de una gran catástrofe.

-_Ahora podemos irnos_- susurró Elizabeth mientras levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en la esquina de la cama.

-Solo me hace falta una cosa- musito aquel chico quitándose la peluca y sentándose junto a Elizabeth. –_Tengo que verla_-

-Es probable que no recuerde nada- Elizabeth acarició el pelo de Johan.

-Pero es la única que me dará la respuesta.-

…

En otra parte, un hombre de aspecto nervioso se acercaba rápidamente a un teléfono público, mientras marcaba erró los números y tuvo que colgar y empezar a marcar de nuevo. Al fin la llamada conectó, dio una serie de datos, era una llamada de larga distancia, la llamada fue aceptada y una voz femenina respondió del otro lado.

-Bueno, ¿Quién habla?- Se quedó mudo un momento notando la semejanza de las voces, Johan era un excelente imitador.

-Bu… Bu…Bueno- alcanzó a decir- Nina, soy yo…-

-Jaromír, eres Jaromír, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué pasa, dónde estás, te encuentras bien?-

-Si… si, no te preocupes, en Praga, todo bien, Nina… tengo que decirte algo, "él" vino a visitarme, yo… yo….no tenía la información que él estaba buscando, pero se llevó algo de mi padre.- Nina guardó silencio…Estaba en shock.

-¿Te hizo algo?-

-No… dijo que…no quiere hacerte daño… que yo solo…debía avisarte que estaba cerca- Finalizó.

-Ten cuidado por favor- Jaromír escucho sollozos del otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy bien, Nina, estoy bien- dijo- Me mantendré en contacto- Oyó a Nina despedirse y colgó el teléfono.

-_Qué demonios buscaba ese demonio, a quien quería encontrar…esta vez_.- pensó.

Salió de la cabina telefónica, y camino a su departamento como había llegado, no volvería a hablar de ese tema con nadie. Nunca más.

* * *

Uy la verdad, medio me apena esto... pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, chaz... una de mis historias creo que ya la borrare de esta pagina por q de plano ya se me olvido de que iba jajajaja pero seguire con dos esta, y otra q estoy haciendo de Slam Dunk, por cierto que he vuelto a ver el último cap. de monster y a que buena serie ehhh, de verdad, jajaj eso que... bueno recibi otro review recientemente y wow gracias neta haber q les parece este cap... y se los juro q jamás creí recibir tantos reviews en esta sección q de plano esta vacía... pero mil gracias, por cierto solo me faltan creo q 3 o 4 capitulos para finalizar este fan fic... intentare escribir otro antes de entrar a la universidad y pues el capitulo final ya lo tengo a la mitad jajajaja soy de esas q escriben primeero el final y luego se inventan como comienza algo... pero bueno ps vale el fic quedara terminado a mas tardar a finales de este año, por q ya me extendi mucho con las fechas... :S mi otro fan fic... llevo 5 años y no lo he podido acabar, soy un caso perdido jajajaja pero bueno se cuidan dejenme comentarios y por cierto... hay una opcion para q agregen los fan fics y les manden un email cuando yo publique un cap, como no puedo prometer fechas exactas ps igual pueden aplicar esa y asi ya sabran cuando publico un nuevo capitulo...otra cosa q me lei por internet es q hay un libro llamado Another monster en donde el creador explica muchas de las cosas inconclusas de la serie,si alguien lo encuentra via online se los agradeceria por q yo lo he buscado y nada... y solo lo venden en España! y yo soy de México osea q... pero bueno n.n nos estamos viendo!


	5. El monstruo detrás del monstruo

El monstruo detrás del monstruo.

_Mi sueño era perfecto, Nina._

_Era perfecto._

_Mi vida, era perfecta, Elizabeth, era perfecta._

_¡Mírame, mírame Nina!_

_Lo he recordado._

_Sabes porque era el suicidio perfecto, porque nadie seria culpable…_

_Como podrían culparme de matar a la nada._

_Yo soy la nada porque yo no soy nadie…_

_Yo no soy nadie, porque no tengo nombre…_

_Yo, Nina, no tengo nombre, porque no lo recuerdo…_

-Johan, despierta ya hemos llegado- Una voz femenina lo había sacado de sus ensoñaciones, Elizabeth estaba ahí, majestuosa como siempre, sonriéndole-¿Soñabas?- preguntó con la más noble intensión.

-Si… soñaba, contigo- Y el joven rubio se levantó para besar los labios de su "amada". Elizabeth lo miró sorprendida, él no solía tener esa clase de actitudes.

-_Lentamente, el monstruo, está muriendo…_-pensó Elizabeth-¿Cuántas personas más tendrás que matar, para que muera exitosamente?- musitó.

Johan se encontraba recogiendo las maletas, no escucho lo que aquella mujer decía.

-Vamos, este viaje apenas comienza- y Johan estiro la mano para que Elizabeth la tomara, ella sonrió, actuando así, él lucía tan normal…

…

-¡Nina, Nina!- gritó Tenma- He llegado lo más rápido que he podido.- Su cabello azabache caía suelto y despeinado sobre su rostro.

Había corrido con Nina tan pronto Dieter le había avisado en donde se encontraban todos.

Nina sollozaba un poco, al ver a Tenma se soltó a llorar por completo.

-Él está aquí, regresó… Tenma, está aquí, ¡Hasta cuando nos dejara en paz!- gritaba histérica.

Tenma solo pudo atinar abrazarla mientras sus ojos mostraban un poco de ira.

Julius Reichwein estaba ahí, escuchando a aquella joven a la que quería como a una hija llorar desconsolada, se mordió el labio. Acaso todo empezaría de nuevo.

Habían llegado al hospital apenas se enteraron, todo gracias a Dieter, él había llamado a urgencias y se había quedado en casa para avisar a Tenma en cuanto este bajara del avión que lo traía de regreso a Alemania, al parecer Heckel ese antiguo bribón con cara de mafioso amigo de Tenma había tenido un accidente.

"Envenamiento accidental" dijeron los médicos, al escuchar ese diagnostico tanto el Dr. Reichwein como Nina supieron quien era el culpable. Las pruebas no les dejaron duda, cerca de Heckel se habían encontrado un par de envolturas de caramelo. Ahora aquel bribón se encontraba en un estado crítico, los médicos no pudieron dar un diagnostico exacto.

-Aún no sabemos cómo llego esa cantidad de arsénico a su sistema, si sobrevive dependerá de su propio sistema inmunológico, nosotros ya le hemos dado todo el tratamiento que hemos podido.- salió un médico a decirles, dado que Heckel no tenía familia conocida, el doctor había aceptado informarle a todo ese grupo de gente que parecían ser amigos del paciente.

-Entonces, no saben… ¿Si se pondrá bien?- preguntó Tenma.

-Temo decir que no- dijo el médico más como rutina que de verdad razonando el dolor ajeno.

-Podría explicarme la situación exacta, también soy médico- Tenma miró a Nina nervioso.

-Es un caso complicado, el paciente cayó en coma mientras estaba en la ambulancia, aunque ahora está estable, todo fue gracias a que lo trajeron a tiempo, seguramente los primeros síntomas aparecieron ya caída la noche, lo estamos tratando con Dimercaprol, puesto que no sabemos la cantidad exacta de arsénico que tomó- el doctor pareció querer decir algo más pero se contuvo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Tenma.

-El no intento suicidarse, doctor, _eso puedo garantizárselo_- dijo.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, todo dependerá de los días siguientes, estén tranquilos, pueden pasar a verlo, pero solo una persona a la vez.- El doctor salió como había llegado.

Nina aún estaba como ida, Tenma le hizo una señal al Dr. Reichwein para que entrara primero.

-_Todo está bien, Nina, yo estoy aquí_- dijo como arrullando a la joven.

-Qué es lo que quiere, Kenzo, acaso jamás nos dejara continuar con nuestras vidas- susurró Nina.

Tenma tenía una idea en la mente, pero al notar la preocupación de su ahora prometida, se contuvo, no era necesario hablar en esos momentos…

….

Francia, el país de los enamorados se alzaba majestuosa bajo la mirada de Johan y Elizabeth, ambos habían visitado ese país antes, cada uno por separado y con personas diferentes, pero juntos era la primera vez.

Elizabeth tenía una extraña sensación, entre miedo y pesadumbre, pero la ocultaba bastante bien, desde que habían llegado lo había comprendido, esta era la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas de Johan. Su vida completa estaba ahí, resumida dentro de la memoria de una anciana a la que él nunca pudo llamar madre.

-_Y sí… cuando lo sepa, ya no me necesita_- Se repetía en su cerebro una y otra vez. No quería volver a quedarse sola. Bloqueo esos pensamientos.

Alquilaron un cuarto en un hotel pequeño, se presentaron como un joven matrimonio que, en busca de aventura había decidido viajar por Europa, para después regresar a Alemania y como todas las familias tener dos hijos y un perro, nadie desconfió de su historia.

Rentaron un auto en ese mismo hotel, el auto era viejo, le hacía falta un espejo retrovisor y las llantas no estaban en buen estado pero era funcional. Mejor que viajar a pie.

Emprendieron el viaje al día siguiente. Elizabeth condujo todo el camino. Johan no hablo.

Al final llegaron al lugar, era un bello convento de construcción gótica, con paredes altas y ambiente lúgubre, pero contrastaba con unos hermosos jardines, cerca había un poblado y a la derecha justo al lado de la capilla el cementerio. Johan entro y en un perfecto francés pidió hablar con la encargada, después dijo que venía de parte del Dr. Tenma, nombre que fue reconocido de inmediato y que quería hacer una visita rápida a una de las ancianas de la casa de retiro del convento.

-Claro, claro, adelante pase, el Dr. Tenma no había mencionado que tuviera un amigo tan guapo, y tan joven- reía la monja felizmente.

-Sí, no le molesta ella entrara conmigo, aunque solo yo hablare con la anciana.- Johan presentó a Elizabeth.

-Oh, claro que no, es un gusto tener sangre joven por este lugar, les contagia vitalidad a nuestros enfermos- sonrió la mujer. Elizabeth entró enseguida.

Caminaron un poco por los pasillos del lugar, al final llegaron a un cuarto cerrado.

-Temo decirle que la señora no ha estado bien últimamente, se encuentra muy débil y casi no quiere hablar- la sonrisa de antes desapareció del rostro de la hermana.- El doctor ha dicho que está deprimida, aunque físicamente no podría estar mejor, pero verá eso es común en estos lugares tan aislados, seguro la visita le vendrá bien. Aunque su memoria falla constantemente, así que no la fuerce-

-Entiendo. No lo hare, espera aquí por favor- Johan dijo esto refiriéndose a Elizabeth se despidió de la hermana con una sonrisa vulgar y entró.

Dentro se encontraba una anciana de pelos rubios sentada, miraba por la ventana como si extrañara los jardines de afuera pero no tuviera el valor para salir a caminar por ellos, ni siquiera volteo para ver quien entraba.

-Eres tú, verdad, _eres tú_- susurró.- Reconozco tu olor, no podría olvidarlo.-

Johan se sorprendió, ¿Acaso su madre le había reconocido?

….

Dieter se encontraba sentado junto al hombre que con el pasó de los años había considerado su amigo, le llamaba Tío Heckel y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban peleando, ahora que lo veía ahí, diferente, sin intentar estafar a alguien y sin sus comentarios sobre dinero, le echaba de menos.

Había salido del coma un día después de su entrada al hospital, pero aún se hallaba inconsciente, aunque ya respiraba por sí mismo. Una mezcla entre preocupación y cansancio envolvió al chico, aún era joven y la muerte de un ser querido era una idea que no rondaba por su mente. Además, dicho sea de paso, Dieter tenía muy pocas personas a las cuales querer, lamentablemente Heckel era una de ellas.

-Al menos así ya no podrás estafar a nadie- sonrió tristemente. Miró de nuevo a su tío, no supo que decir, así que decidió guardar silencio. Tomo su mano como para darle a entender que había alguien con él. Se quedo así un rato, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió como sus dedos eran oprimidos por algo.

Heckel entreabrió los ojos, hizo señas de querer hablar, Dieter sonrió felizmente, quito la máscara de oxigeno del rostro de su tío, mientras algunas lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro.

-¡Tío Heckel! Ya sabía yo que mala hierba nunca muere- sonrió limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas con la manga de la playera, no quería que le vieran llorar.

Heckel contestó la sonrisa, intentó alzar el brazo, pero era demasiado esfuerzo. Al final solo miró a Dieter.

-Eh… Chico- pronunció con dificultad- Tengo que hablar con Tenma…es urgente- finalizó, Dieter noto la expresión de miedo en el rostro del hombre. Aquello era importante…

-Entendido, voy por él- dijo lo más serio que pudo y salió de la habitación del hospital.

…

La anciana comenzó a llorar, Johan arrastró la única silla en ese cuarto y se sentó junto a la cama.

-Nunca… me… dijiste tu nombre- sollozaba- Nunca me lo dijiste, decías que era peligroso, que _ellos_ te encontrarían que no estaríamos a salvo-

-A que te refieres- Johan estaba en una especie de shock, escuchaba atentamente, pero no levantaba la vista del suelo, como si las lagrimas de esa mujer le afectaran.

-Pero a _nuestros_ hijos, a ellos… si les puse nombre, ¿Sabías? Ya son unos adultos, hechos y derechos, lograron sobrevivir- siguió la mujer.- Me lo dijo el doctor- Johan sintió un escalofrío.-He hicieron lo que les pedí, todo de acuerdo al plan, te vengaron. Debes estar feliz. Orgulloso. Sí, muy orgulloso-

-Yo no soy mi padre- susurró Johan.- Yo no soy él.-

La mujer escuchó esto y guardo silencio, por fin quitando la vista de la ventana volteó a ver al joven ahí presente, más lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, lagrimas silenciosas, levantó los brazos quería abrazar a ese joven no alcanzo a tocarle, Johan levantó la mirada, miró a esa mujer como si fuera capaz de matarla con los ojos, la anciana rompió en llanto desconsolada.

-¡Yo no quería!, Yo no quería- y quejidos salían de su garganta.- Que te hice, que…. Fui capaz de hacer- Johan comenzó a sudar frío, recordó las sesiones de terapia con Elizabeth, los recuerdos volvían a fluir.

-¿Por qué?- sus dientes rechinaban- porque demonios me elegiste a mí… para que me llevaran, para que me separaran de _ella_… de mi hermana, ¡Tú!, solo querías tu estúpida venganza, que alguien matara a quien mató a mi padre…. ¡No te importaba yo! ¡No te importaba nadie!- Johan gritó.- Yo no soy mi padre, yo no soy mi padre. ¡Como me llamo! ¿Cuál es mi nombre?- Gimió, el sudor no dejaba de fluir de su frente, sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar y la detenía presionando con sus dedos en la sien.

La anciana le observaba, llorando asustada, sin saber que decir, abría la boca y la cerraba, solo sacando el aire.

-Dime, maldita sea, dime, ¿Querías darme a mí? O darles a mi hermana, fue un error o sabías que era yo, acaso sabías lo que iban a hacerme. ¡Lo que me hicieron! Lo olvide todo, ¡Todo! Yo no soy nada, ¡Yo no soy nadie!- Johan chillaba lazando gritos y quejidos, seguía golpeándose la cabeza con las manos, al final se soltó a llorar, su cuerpo se destenso, estaba ahí sentado sin estarlo.

La mujer se acerco y le abrazo la cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos, cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio de nuevo.

-Eres como tu padre- gimió- El solía… A veces… Se recargaba en mi vientre y los oía latir, un par de corazones siempre sincronizados, el uno no podía estar sin el otro. Y sin embargo cuando los vi, supe que tú eras diferente, olías como él… y tu padre siempre olía a _muerte_.

Johan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No fue una coincidencia. Yo te escogí a ti, porque sabía que solo tú podrías soportarlo… Eras como él, y tu padre era alguien…- finalizó la mujer.

…

-Heckel- sonrió Tenma al entrar de nuevo en la habitación, había estado allí esa misma mañana visitando a aquel viejo amigo.- Me alegro que hayas despertado-

-jeje… Pero que dices… Tenma…- Heckel intentaba hablar con dificultad, aun estaba demasiado débil.- no… creíste que moriría tan rápido. ¿O sí?-

-No claro que no- Tenma ayudo a Heckel a incorporarse un poco, lentamente le acomodo para que pudiera quedar sentado en una posición cómoda, cuando al fin hubo terminado aproximo una silla y se sentó junto a "su paciente", no perdía sus hábitos de buen médico y observaba cada señal en Heckel para saber cómo era su condición en realidad.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- tosió Heckel con gracia, había notado como Tenma lo observaba- lo más importante ahora… es que hay algo que tengo que decirte- el rostro pícaro de Heckel cambió, se mostro serio y levanto la vista para que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de Tenma.

-Johan ha regresado- dijeron al unisonó.

Heckel se sobresaltó.

-Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, por eso he regresado antes a Alemania- susurro Tenma mientras a modo de tic nervioso se acomodaba el cabello.

-Ya… vale, no me extraña que lo sepas… yo mismo llevo un tiempo sospechándolo-

-¿Hablaste con él?- Preguntó Tenma directamente.

-Yo no lo llamaría hablar- Heckel bajo la vista recordando…

_Eh bribón quieres morir…. Una vida insignificante… insignificante como la tuya… nadie daría nada por tí…._

_¡Te equivocas! Eso no es verdad_

-Te preguntó algo- Kenzo dijo esto entre pregunta y afirmación. Pudo notar que su amigo recordaba todo lo que le había sucedido, una mezcla de rabia y temor apareció en los ojos de Heckel.

_Dímelo… dímelo…no te daré una segunda oportunidad…_

_-Yo… yo….-_ Heckel había comenzado a sudar frío, sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos…-_no lo sé… no lo sé… ese monstruo… conocía…conocía mi pasado_- el hombre ahí sentado se llevó las manos a la sien, estaba nervioso temblaba.

_Crees que no lo sé, la clase de persona que eres… hasta a mí me das asco…Se que lo sabes…._

Tenma se incorporo para sostener los brazos de Heckel, mientras este se pegaba una y otra vez en la sien.

-_No sé nada… no sé nada_- susurraba de forma automática.

-Vamos, Heckel, haz un esfuerzo que fue lo que te preguntó- Tenma estaba nervioso también, el sudor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, con sus brazos detenía los golpes que Heckel se daba a sí mismo. Ese era el poder de Johan… el poder de aquel monstruo…

_-¿Qué te hizo ese hombre?-_ murmuró Kenzo preocupado

Heckel comenzó a respirar apresuradamente.

-_Tenma… el… quería que te lo dijera, que tú supieras…. Quería que supieras que está cerca, está cerca_-

-¡¿De qué? ¿De qué está cerca?- Tema estaba perdiendo el control.

-De…ti… De Nina… de… de…-

-¡Vamos Heckel dime algo! Necesito saberlo, dime- Tenma comenzó a empujar a Heckel, quería tranquilizarlo, quería información… necesitaba saber…-¡Mírame Heckel! No le mires a él, mírame a mí, dime lo que pase por tu cabeza.-

-Está cerca… esta cerca…-

-¡De qué demonios hablas!-

-¡Tengo miedo! Tenma.- los brazos de Heckel cayeron como papel, dejo de temblar y se quedó con la mirada perdida, viendo los ojos de Tenma.- ¡Él lo sabe!-

-¡¿Qué sabe?-

-Mi pasado… mi vida… lo sabe, lo sabe….él…. ahhh- Heckel comenzó a gritar-¡aaaaaaa! ¡Lo sabe!- de repente se detuvo, miro a la nada y guardo silencio.

-Tranquilo… Tranquilo, si no recuerdas, no importa- Tenma abrazo a su amigo, se había dado por vencido.- Llamare a una enfermera, en estos momentos no es conveniente que te alteres- Tenma saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco su frente, el sudor seguía cayendo, gota tras gota, el también estaba alterado. Caminó rumbo a la salida, se sentía frustrado y nervioso, pero ante todo la salud de su amigo era primero.

-Espera Tenma…él… él…ya sabe dónde encontrar su nombre, yo… se lo dije-gritó Heckel antes de caer de nuevo a su cama.

Tenma abrío exageradamente los ojos…Ahora sabía, donde estaba el monstruo.

Pero _¿qué pensaba hacer cuando hubiera llegado a ese lugar?_

…

Johan estaba ahí, haciendo lo que nunca creyó hacer, acomodando una almohada para que la anciana estuviera cómoda, cubriéndola cariñosamente con las cobijas.

Elizabeth observaba, había entrado minutos atrás.

-Debemos irnos- susurró Johan muy quedo para no despertar a la anciana.

-Creí que ibas a matarla.- musito Elizabeth.

-El tiempo se encargara de eso- dijo el joven.

Estaban a punto de salir del cuarto, cuando la anciana despertó.

-Yo… Les puse nombre porque era lo único que podían tener… pero ahora los he olvidado… El doctor, se los dije una vez…. El doctor los sabe… _ella_ nunca ha venido a verme…nunca… dile al doctor que le traiga, solo una vez quiero verles a los dos… que hice, Dios que les hice… Tu padre… yo nunca supe cómo se llamaba- la anciana volvió a llorar en silencio, Johan no hizo nada, con una seña le indico a Elizabeth que debían salir del cuarto.

-¿Seguro que quieres dejar esto así?- preguntó Elizabeth.

-_Deja que esa mujer muera sola con su culpa_- susurró, y tomando de la mano a Elizabeth salieron del lugar.

….

-¿Cómo está? Dieter me acaba de decir que ha despertado- Nina se levantó, se encontraba en la sala de espera, Dieter había ido por café para ambos.

-Bien, todo bien, una enfermera lo está atendiendo, le han dado un sedante ligero- Tenma se secaba la cara con una toalla de papel, se la había lavado antes de regresar con Nina.

-Y tú ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada al notar la mirada perdida de su prometido.

-Sí, podría estar peor-

-¿Has hablado con él?- Dieter era el que hablaba, había regresado con dos cafés cargados, un refresco y unos cuantos panecillos rellenos.

-Si… Gracias- Dijo Tenma aceptando el bocadillo. Los tres se sentaron fuera en un pequeño lobby donde estaba permitido comer.

-¿Qué te ha dicho, _él_ ha regresado?- preguntó Nina con impaciencia.

-Definitivamente- Tenma dio un sorbo a su café. Americano sin crema ni azúcar, así lo prefería él.

-¿Y?- Dieter miró a sus dos amigos- ¿Qué haremos?-

-Nada, no haremos nada- Tenma acarició el cabello del chico.

-Pero ¡Y el tío Heckel! ¡Qué pasa con él! Lo dejaremos así nada más- El chico con pecas comenzó a quejarse con rabia, exigía respuestas.

-Date cuenta, que si Johan hubiera querido, le habría matado- Dijo Tenma secamente. Nina se mordió el labio.

-El solo era un mensajero, por eso no le mato- susurró la chica rubia- El no quiere hacernos daño… quiere hablar… _conmigo_-

-Es lo más probable- musitó Tenma. Dieter se había perdido, ósea que su tío tenía suerte de estar en el hospital, casi muerto… no lograba entenderlo.

-¿Cómo pueden decir eso?- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir del rostro del chico pelirrojo, no podía contenerse, Nina le abrazó.- El tío Heckel… casi…casí… no quiero perderle…- sollozaba.

-El estará bien- Kenzo era el que hablaba- no te preocupes, en una o dos semanas estará como nuevo- sonreía mostrándole confianza al niño.

-¿De verdad?- Dieter no era fácil de engañar, pero gracias a lo que antes había vivido, sabía solo una cosa: podía creer todo lo que dijera Tenma.

-Si Tenma lo dice debe ser verdad- Nina le sonría con amabilidad.- Ahora ve y compra algunas golosinas para el Tío Heckel, estoy segura que dijo que le gustaban los chocolates con licor, aunque más bien habrá dicho que le gustaba el licor… pero da igual, le daremos algunos y será nuestro secreto. ¿Ok?-

- Ok.- Dieter sonrió ampliamente confiando en su amiga, tomo el dinero que Nina le ofrecía y salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda del hospital. Ni siquiera había probado los panecillos, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, quería ver a su tío sonreír de nuevo.

Kenzó observaba como Dieter se alejaba, no volvió a hablar hasta que el chico se encontró a una distancia prudente.

-Nina, él… yo sé donde esta.-

-¿Esta cerca?-

-No realmente, él… fue a ver a tú madre-Nina abrió los ojos más de lo habitual. -Yo no creo que piense matarla- finalizó.

-¿Entonces?-

-Seguramente ya recordó, su pasado… y ahora hay algo que necesita saber con más fuerza-

Nina y Kenzo se tomaron de la mano, entendían que Johan estaba cerca, pero al menos ahora sabían que venía en son de paz.

Dieter por su parte, compraba los chocolates con licor más caros que había encontrado…. Imagino la sonrisa de su tío, y con la esperanza infantil que había aprendido desde que conoció a Tenma, decidió seguir adelante, no guardar rencor…

-Tarde o temprano todo esto habrá de acabar, y todo volverá a estar bien- sonrió.

…

-¿Has hablado lo suficiente con ella?- preguntó Elizabeth mientras conducía… Se encontraban de regreso a su hotel, solo hacía falta empacar las maletas, regresar aquel auto rentado e irse de allí.

-Creo que sí- Johan lucía exhausto.

-¿Y?- Johan sonrió.

-Me ha dicho lo que buscaba saber, sabes…. Creo que hasta lo monstruos, tienen nombre… Es una lástima que esa anciana no recuerde el mío- Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir. Al parecer ahora, podía descansar, al menos hasta que visitara a Tenma.

Elizabeth lo miro desde el espejo retrovisor. No dijo nada más, cinco minutos después la respiración lenta de Johan le hizo saber que dormía profundamente, curiosamente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, era una sonrisa de paz.

-Así que aquí acaba todo, eh Johan, parece que ya encontraste todas las respuestas, o casi todas- susurró.

Por alguna razón, ella también comenzó a sentirse con buen humor.

….

-Buenas tardes, Madre Claire- Un voz lejana se escuchaba en el teléfono, dado que el aparato era algo viejo la estática era inevitable.

-Buenas tardes, Doctor Tenma, hace mucho que no sabía de usted, creía que se hallaba de viaje- sonrió la monja.

-Sí, tuve que regresar antes, era un asunto urgente- escuchó como respuesta- un amigo se encuentra en el hospital sabe, aunque mañana le dan de alta.-

-Oh, es una pena escuchar eso, no se preocupe, le pediré a las novicias que recen por él esta tarde, estarán encantadas, usted siempre es amable con nosotras- la monja se divertía platicando mientras observaba por su ventana, afuera se encontraba una mujer que rondaba los 70 años, era alta, con pelo cano y unos ojos azul celeste, era justo la persona a la cual Tenma siempre visitaba.- Por cierto, ella se acordó de usted la semana pasada, dijo que le mandara saludos cuando le viera, y que regresara con más pastel de manzana, al parecer es su favorito- rió

-De verdad, me da gusto saberlo, por cierto hermana alguien más ha ido a visitarla- preguntó Tenma.

-Mmm no lo sé, sabe, últimamente no hemos tenido mucho movimiento por aquí- susurró mientras revisaba una lista con los registros de visitas- Oh sí, aquí esta, ya lo recuerdo, hace unos días vino un joven, muy guapo por cierto, amable de ojos azules, y una mujer increíblemente bella, sabe creí que estaban casados, pero no portaban anillo aunque se veía… una chispa en sus ojos, seguro esa joven pareja está muy enamorada…- sonrió

-Puedo saber, de que hablaron- Tenma no quería sonar forzarlo, pero de verdad necesitaba saber.

-mmm, pues fueron a un cuarto privado, la señora ha estado delicada de salud sabe, sus temblores aumentan cada vez más, y cada día le cuesta más hablar, la chica espero afuera y en cuanto al joven, el dijo que era amigo de usted, de hecho dejo un mensaje-

-¿Cu… Cual?-Tenma comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-Dijo que pronto iría a visitarle, que le esperara, que él sabría donde encontrarlo… ah y dijo que no se preocupara, que nada malo pasaría de ahora en adelante, habrá sabido lo de su amigo y quiso darle ánimos, me imagino, si… era un joven muy amable-

-Sí, estoy seguro que sí, hermana, bueno debo colgar, la veré en otra ocasión-

-Si claro, hasta luego Doctor Tenma, cuídese-

Tenma colgó el teléfono y miro a Nina que estaba a su lado, le dio una señal de que todo estaba bien y los dos sonrieron amargamente, sin embargo una pregunta empezó a rondar la mente de Kenzó.

_¿Quién era esa mujer que acompañaba a Johan?_

Bueno eso no importaba, lo sabía… ahora solo había que esperar, él los encontraría tarde o temprano.

* * *

Hola, bueno cumpliendo mi anterior promesa, pues aquí esta otro capítulo más del fic, de antemano un agradecimiento súper especial a expelliarmus que siempre deja review, bueno en el capitulo pasado tampoco lo di, pero igual me gustaría agradecer a shery, pues gracias a que su review me agarro desprevenida… decidí que era tiempo de completar el capitulo q tenia a medias, pulirlo y publicarlo. Pero bueno, me da gusto que te haya gustado el nuevo cap. Y gracias por los ánimos para continuar la historia!

Ahora sí contestando el review de expelliarmus pues en realidad no he buscado el libro aún en México, sabes que de repente llegas a una edad (jaja no soy tan vieja pero bueno…) que te pierdes de todas las noticias del mundo exterior, sobre todo por la carga de trabajo de la universidad, y pues lamentablemente de anime me he perdido un poco, aunque intento ver alguna que otra serie aprovechando el verano, pero pues espero encontrarlo en alguna convención, según se, la editorial que publica mangas y todo referente en México es la Vid así que si no lo saca esa editorial podría conseguir la versión editada en España y que la hayan traído para acá… so… si me puedes pasar la editorial del libro te lo agradecería, y hablando de spoilers solo tengo una duda que si quiero saber XD salen como se llaman en realidad Johan y Nina?, porque me muero de curiosidad jaja. Pero pues ya es todo, me extendí mucho nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias por el link con el prologo!


	6. Déjame ayudarte a recordar

**Déjame ayudarte a recordar**

_Fumaba un cigarrillo. Diario fumaba un cigarrillo, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, haciendo lo mismo._

_Leía. _

_A veces un libro, a veces una revista, casi siempre el periódico._

_Déjame ayudarte a recordar…_

_Nada cambiaba, sabes._

_Solo lo que se veía detrás de la ventana._

_Lluvia._

_Sol._

_Nieve._

_Pero el siempre era el mismo._

_Déjame ayudarte a recordar…_

_Siempre intente llamar su atención, ¿Lo sabes?_

_¿Sabes?, lo que hiciste en realidad._

_El solo te miraba a ti. Lo entiendes._

_¡Entiende!_

_A cuantos les has hecho lo mismo, dime._

_Dime, tengo curiosidad por saberlo._

_Que si soy igual que tú, me preguntas._

_Soy diferente. Diferente._

_Porque yo tomando tu vida estaré en paz._

_Pero tú, nunca, ni siquiera muerto podrás descansar._

_Déjame ayudarte a recordar. Johan._

_Recuerda. Johan. _

_Recuerda. Se atento._

_Mantente tranquilo, sereno._

_Recuerda._

_El día que le mataste._

_El… era mi padre._

Johan y Elizabeth salían de un hotel de paso tranquilamente, el día era soleado y ambos decidieron que era buena idea tomar un paseo, Johan no tenía prisa, hacía ya seis semanas desde que había visitado a su madre. Era seguro; no tenía prisa.

Cada noche las sesiones en busca de su memoria progresaban más, cada noche podía dormir con más tranquilidad, cada día se despertaba sintiéndose aún más fresco.

Estaba comenzando a ser humano de nuevo -_Humano –_ pronunciaba a veces en voz muy baja para que solo él pudiera escucharse.

La paz y quietud formaban parte de su vida, pero un día quizá, se dio cuenta de algo, el monstruo no estaba muerto, su pasado le perseguía.

Alguien los había estado siguiendo.

Convenció a Elizabeth de tomar aquel paseo para comprobar su teoría, camino por las calles tranquilas de Alemania con la cabeza en alto y sin miedo, portando un sencillo traje de verano, de tela ligera y fresca, volteo disimuladamente cuando Elizabeth quiso comprar un helado y volvió a voltear cuando él y Elizabeth se sentaron a comer en un pequeño restaurante con terraza.

Lo que vio no le sorprendió, sabía de quien se trataba, en algún punto de su memoria, le conocía, pero en otro no, solo tenía algunas imágenes borrosas, ese hombre, el que le seguía, era parte de su pasado, era parte del monstruo, era entre otras cosas: su hermano.

…

Aldelbert Weimeister era un hombre tranquilo y apuesto; recto y desinteresado, popular en su trabajo y en su vida, se había graduado en economía con honores, tenía un puesto importante en las oficinas de un banco pequeño y era por demás uno de los solteros más cotizados de su localidad.

Todo en su vida era perfecto, pues él era ante todo un caballero.

Era conocido por no perder tiempo con galanterías cuando una mujer no le interesaba, por portarse respetuoso y atendo cuando una sí llamaba su atención, por siempre pagar las cuentas en los restaurantes más finos y dejar además una cuantiosa propina, por tener unos zapatos exageradamente lustrados y por llevar el cabello siempre perfecto.

Poseía un porte natural que cualquier granjero envidiaría pues pese a que disfrutaba los trabajos domésticos y poseía un pequeño rancho que solo visitaba los fines de semana, ni en esos momentos su ropa se mostraba desarreglada.

En cuando a su físico, era de complexión media con músculos torneados gracias a su afición al tenis, deporte que practicaba desde su niñez y al que seguía siendo bastante asiduo, poseía unas piernas fuertes y hábiles, unos brazos marcados y un torso delgado y definido, rondaba para esos momentos los 27 años, su cabello era castaño oscuro, bastante más oscuro que el promedio de los alemanes era además algo quebrado y con un movimiento y sedosidad natural que eran la envidia del calvo del pueblo, sus ojos, por otro lado eran una extraña mezcla entre azul, verde y gris, poseía pues una mirada gatuna que era la perdición de toda mujer, soltera o casada.

Su único defecto que no lo era tanto por que más bien enfatizaba todos sus demás rasgos, era una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, un hundimiento sin importancia que lo hacía ver sensual y peligroso, decían que era producto de una riña con un hombre que le rebasaba en edad y peso, pero la realidad es que la riña había sido con un perro y fue cuando Adelbert no superaba los 7 años. Aún así y pensando en su conveniencia él había decidido mantener el misterio.

Cuando Adelbert decidió casarse, todos en el pueblo se sorprendieron, nunca se le había conocido una novia formal en la localidad, pues prefería que fueran de otro pueblo o ciudad y además se portaba extremadamente discreto con sus relaciones. La sorpresa sin embargo fue mayor cuando todos se enteraron con quien quería casarse.

…

Johan no se inmuto al notar que la figura que les seguía desde hacía varias semanas había desaparecido antes de que él y Elizabeth regresaran al hotel, prefirió no mencionar nada, ya se encargaría el de esos asuntos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Elizabeth al ver que se tardaba en entrar.

-Nada, creí ver algo- dijo sonriendo.

-Hoy estás muy raro- siguió la chica y entro al hotel.

-_Querido hermano_- pensó Johan recordando

….

En el mismo pueblo donde vivía Adelbert existía una joven de buen hogar y pobre familia que había nacido con la desgracia sobre ella, su historia era una de esas que la gente cuenta cuando a fuerza de lo duro de la vida se deprime intensamente y necesita entonces sacar un cuentecillo que le haga ver que después de todo la vida propia nunca esta "tan mal"- _porque si tú supieras la historia de aquella chica_- solían decir; primero porque al nacer murió su madre- _en pleno parto, la chiquilla casi corre la misma suerte pues el cordón venía alrededor de su cuello_- contaban entonces. Después por que el pobre esposo desconsolado se había embriagado y caído al río ahogándose y más tarde por que la niña había tenido que ir a vivir con la mujer que sin duda era la más tacaña del planeta, su tía abuela.

La anciana fingía cuidarla y siempre enfatizaba el dinero que gastaba en ella, la niña entonces tenía que trabajar haciendo todo los quehaceres domésticos para ganarse el sustento - _todo empeoro cuando contrajo la polio_-seguía narrando alguna pobre anciana a sus nietos; si bien había conseguido salir victoriosa de la enfermedad la cojera que sigue a esta la dejo marcada por el resto de su vida, no podía jugar ni hacer trabajos pesados, por lo que su tía dejo siquiera de mirarla, era algo inútil ocupando un hueco en su casa y llevándose además; su comida. No podía ir a la escuela por que quedaba lejos y carecía de la fuerza para caminar con su muleta por todo el pueblo, a pesar de eso consiguió aprender a escribir y leer de forma autodidacta, habilidad que con el tiempo se convirtió en su único escape, era pues una chica débil, enfermiza, que a fuerza de los años se volvió exageradamente delgada, con una mirada triste, un rostro pecoso, y un cabello brillante y rojo.

Nunca llamaba la atención de nadie y en los bailes y festividades locales siempre era la única del pueblo a quien ningún joven invitaba un refresco o un helado, Adelbert por el contrarío siempre estaba bailando con la más guapa, con la reina del festival o con alguna de las mujeres que se decían eran de escaza moral.

La coja pelirroja como la llamaban en el pueblo, era experta en bordar y en preparar platillos sencillos que no requirieran mucho movimiento, era además una habida lectora de todo tipo de textos, y tenía su cabeza llena de datos que recogía de los libros y revistas de su tía, hubiera sido una perfecta maestra si alguien hubiera siquiera notado su habilidad para aprender.

Adelbert no conoció a esta pequeña y delgada mujer hasta que ambos rayaban los 25 años, había sido encargado de llevar la orden de embargo a la casa de la anciana, que para esos años ya estaba más muerta que viva, pero se aferraba a este mundo con una voluntad de hierro que solo poseen las personas de corazón seco.

Entro pues al pobre hogar y vio primero a la anciana y luego a la joven, como la mujer era ya casi sorda, su sobrina tuvo que escuchar entonces todo lo que aquel bello joven decía, escucho atentamente y le comunico a la anciana lo inevitable.

-Dice, que nos van a quitar la casa, por deudas tía-

-Pero, entonces en donde vamos a vivir- susurraba la vieja-Que hare con mi sobrina, está débil y enferma- decía casi gritando lastimosamente, aunque ni la sobrina ni el joven le creían una palabra.

Aquella mujer, vulgar ante todo, solo sacaba a relucir a su sobrina cuando necesitaba un favor, o estaba en un apuro económico. Finalmente Adelbert se había retirado diciendo que hablaría con la gente del banco para obtener un mayor plazo. Este duro un año más, después de todo, los jefes de Adelbert no tenían prisa por embargar una casa con tierra tan seca como su dueña y que además tendrían que demoler.

Adelbert visitó la casa pasado un año e informo entonces que tenían 2 meses para desocupar la propiedad o por el contrario pagar las deudas, la joven pecosa miro hacía el horizonte con lastima viendo alejarse al joven y regresó cojeando a la casa, pues sabía de antemano que no podía pagar.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas y las visitas de Adelbert se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, llevaba personalmente cada una de las notificaciones del banco para indicar cuantos días faltaban para que se debiera desocupar la casa, al final solo quedaron 10 días hábiles.

La tía anciana comenzó a sentir la presión del banco y decidió irse entonces con sus últimos ahorros a casa de unos familiares en un pueblo vecino, no se llevo a su sobrina y la dejo ahí a su suerte- arréglatelas sola, ya bastante he hecho yo por ti- fue lo que la vieja dijo como despedida.

Faltaban entonces solo 5 días para que venciera el plazo cuando Adelbert llego seriamente a aquella pobre casa con un ramo de flores silvestres en mano y un anillo en el bolsillo. Entro como quien conoce el lugar aún con los ojos cerrados y habiéndose sentado como siempre en el mismo sofá raido, permitió que aquella pelirroja pecosa le ofreciera una taza de té.

Dos horas más tarde salió, y por primera vez en sus ya 26 años de vida, su cabello lució desaliñado. Regreso ese mismo día al pueblo, y camino rápidamente a la iglesia local, el padre lo miro expectante pensando que tal vez el joven querría confesarse, pero para su sorpresa lo que Adelbert quería era casarse…

….

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí- Dijo Johan un miércoles, aún se encontraba acostado en la cama y miraba a Elizabeth arreglarse el cabello.

-Y ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto la chica, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida nómada.

-A ver a Tenma y a Nina- Elizabeth abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pero no dijo nada.- Ya es momento de hablar con ellos-finalizó.

Afuera del hotel un joven de cabellos rojos miraba hacía la ventana de Johan tranquilamente.

….

La boda fue sin duda una de las noticias que más impacto al pueblo, no porque Adelbert fuera exactamente el más rico o refinado, eso solo lo lograban los alcaldes, si no porque todos estaban a la expectativa de saber si efectivamente el joven más guapo de la zona se iba a casar con la coja pelirroja, a fuerza de envida la mayor parte de las mujeres solteras comenzaron a decir que el noble Adelbert se había comprometido con esa chica al suplicarle esta una ayuda para conservar la casa, que tal vez la tía era una bruja y por ende la sobrina también y embriagaron al joven con pócimas de amor, o que la joven mujer lo había más bien persuadido y llevado entre sabanas para después exigir un casamiento.

Todos eran rumores falsos.

Cinco días después de anunciado el compromiso la casa fue embargada por el banco, la joven pelirroja paso entonces a vivir en una posada local, pues sería mal visto vivir en la casa del novio antes de la boda, un mes después la tía tacaña murió sin poder ver a su sobrina vestida de blanco, y Adelbert se encargo del funeral al cual solo asistieron 5 personas: él, su prometida, un padre y dos sepultureros.

Tras otros dos meses en el que todos los preparativos quedaron listos, Adelbert y la pelirroja se casaron en la iglesia local. La novia fue llevada en una carroza hasta la iglesia para que no tuviera que caminar con su cojera por el pueblo, y cuando bajo Adelbert y otros dos de sus mejores amigos ayudaron a la chica a llegar hasta el altar, ningún familiar o invitado de ella estuvo presente pues no se llevaba bien con nadie, por su parte la iglesia se abarroto de conocidos y amigos del joven, y algunas mujeres del pueblo que miraron por primera vez con franca envidia a la coja.

Pasada la misa y después del tan esperado beso, la novia por fin pudo quitarse el velo, mostrando un ligero maquillaje de verano y un cabello rojo perfectamente arreglado, como si milagrosamente, la perfección del novio fuera contagiosa, la novia comenzó a ser llamada hermosa por todos en el pueblo, mostraba una sonrisa tímida y algo tonta, mientras que el novio sonreía de oreja a oreja.

En la fiesta los novios no bailaron dado el impedimento de la novia, se retiraron temprano a pasar su primera noche de bodas en la posada local, y al día siguiente sin dar más explicaciones se mudaron del pueblo a una ciudad al este de Alemania para comenzar su nueva vida.

…

Johan y Elizabeth no tuvieron que viajar mucho después de todo ya estaban en Alemania, tomaron el camino largo y se instalaron en un hotel promedio, alegando como siempre ser una pareja de recién casados en busca de aventuras.

Johan entonces redacto una simple nota que coloco rápidamente en el buzón más cercano, cuando Nina leyó la carta le gritó a Tenma inmediatamente.

-Tenma, mira- dijo y extendió el papel.

-Ya está en Alemania- susurro Tenma y miro al piso.

-Sí, dice que vendrá pronto a hablar con… nosotros-

-No hay más que decir, lo que sea que pase lo resolveremos juntos.-

…

Adelbert y su "pecosa" como la llamaba cariñosamente se instalaron en un departamento con 3 habitaciones; para comodidad de la ahora señora de la casa Adelbert contrato a una sirvienta que se encargaría de las labores del hogar y puso a disposición de su esposa un chofer que la llevaría diariamente a almorzar con su marido a la hora de la comida.

Adelbert había conseguido un mejor puesto en aquella nueva ciudad y el dinero comenzaba a abundar en sus bolsillos y cuentas de banco, por su parte su esposa no generaba grandes gastos había sido educada para comer poco y trabajar mucho, por lo que la sirvienta era incluso innecesaria pues a excepción de algunas labores se podía ver diario a la esposa cojeando y limpiando por todo el departamento.

De noche la energía de la pareja no era menos y por eso cuando el trabajo se lo permitía Adelbert disfrutaba de salir con su esposa a cenar, de llevarla a tiendas finas a comprar ropa o maquillaje, o simplemente de quedarse en casa y dedicarse sin pena a mimar a su mujer.

Todo fue perfecto en la vida de la joven pareja y pasando los primeros dos años de matrimonio comenzaron entonces a desear la llegada de un hijo, visitaron algunos doctores y todos daban el mismo diagnostico, era posible que la mujer pelirroja se embarazada pero debido a la vida que había tenido antes de su matrimonio, su cuerpo aún se encontraba débil. Entonces la joven comenzó a hacer lo que toda buena futura madre haría, comenzó a tomar vitaminas, tónicos para la buena salud, a tomar el sol con la sirvienta en los días de verano y a descansar la mayor parte del tiempo, se obligo a si misma a comer mucho, descubrió que adoraba la leche y el queso y aprendió también a cocinar galletas y pasteles que su esposo se comía con gusto todos los días. Subió de peso con el tiempo y pasando otro año consiguió embarazarse, cuando Adelbert se enteró salto de felicidad abrazo a su mujer y la cargo por lo aires, le beso ambas mejillas y le susurro un "te amo" al oído.

…

Tenma y Nina se encontraban sentados en silencio, no era incomodo estar así, para ellos era lo mismo que hablar durante horas, se miraban de vez en cuando con absoluta confianza el uno en el otro.

Tenma había estado pensando algunas cosas durante varias noches, pero aun dudaba sobre decirlas en voz alta, como no tenía un departamento fijo dado su trabajo en medico sin fronteras, decidió alojarse con Nina, a ella le iba bien en su trabajo, era una mujer muy inteligente y nadie dudaba que llegaría muy lejos, había rentado una pequeña casa en los suburbios, y comprado un auto económico, lo hizo intencionalmente sabiendo que Kenzo necesitaba un lugar a donde llegar, la casa tenía 3 habitaciones, una de las cuales Nina ocupaba como estudio.

Tenma evaluó sus opciones y después de un rato suspiro…- Nina… yo- dijo en voz alta, solo para no tener que repetirlo- quiero vivir contigo-

Nina volteo de pronto a ver a Tenma, un sonrojo ocupo sus mejillas, vio que Kenzo estaba igual, los nervios comenzaron a fluir. -¿Qué…qué…dices?- susurró después de unos minutos.

-Te amo- continuo Kenzo- yo… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, tu carrera está comenzando y no debería presionarte, pero quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible…. En cuanto esto acabe, en cuanto él, termine lo que vino a hacer-

Nina llevo sus manos hacía su boca, su expresión lucía desconcertada. Tenma comenzó a dudar, ¿Y si se apresuró demasiado? Que él fuera un hombre mayor no significaba que Nina querría casarse inmediatamente, después de todo habían hablado sobre casarse, pero no sobre cuando hacerlo, ella era joven, le quedaban muchas cosas por vivir. Abrió la boca para retractarse, no pudo decir palabra alguna pues unos labios lo callaron con un beso.

-¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, por supuesto que me casare contigo… Cuando esto acabe… cuando lo acabemos juntos.- Nina sonreía pacíficamente, nada más podía importar. Tenma la miró, estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, le beso la frente casi paternalmente.

-Yo también te amo- comenzaron a besarse con más intensidad, Tenma cargo a Nina hacía la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso, tenían toda una vida para amarse. No importaba que él siguiera ahí afuera, esperando.

…

Cuando su primogénito nació Adelbert no podía estar más feliz, sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras corría presuroso al hospital para encontrarse con su esposa, cuando llego, las cosas cambiaron. Se dio cuenta que nadie ni enfermeras ni doctores le miraban directamente a los ojos, que todos soltaban frases evasivas cuando preguntaba por su mujer, que sus mejores amigos estaban ahí pero no para felicitarle.

La debilidad de su "pecosa" le había cobrado factura, murió dando a luz, todos le decían que había muerto feliz, en calma, que alcanzo a ver a su hijo, que todo estaba bien, que era un varón. Adelbert ya no supo de sí. Se acerco más a fuerza que con gusto a ver a su primer y único hijo, lo miro receloso, vio su tupido cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos azules, sus pecas… Lloro, lloro desconsolado mientras veía a su hijo, se tiro al piso sin que nadie pudiera ayudarle, era el fin, su nobleza murió con su mujer, su única mujer, a la que amo a pesar de todo. Aquel niño frente a él, no era nada, no era nadie, lo odio desde que lo vio y ese odio creció con él.

…

Un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules observaba a Johan y a Elizabeth dejar el hotel rápidamente, se dio cuenta que era siempre la mujer la que rentaba los autos, la que se registraba en los hoteles, la que pagaba las cuentas, sabía que era porque Johan no tenía documentos, había escuchado a aquella mujer llamarle así, él lo había conocido con otro nombre, y ese nombre era el que había marcado su vida.

…

Después de la muerte de su mujer, ya nadie supo que fue de aquel hombre de galanura y porte excepcionales, muchos decían que vivía fuera de Alemania, con una joven actriz mucho más guapa que su antigua esposa, otros que había corrido a encontrarse con su verdadero amor, la realidad era que había regresado a su pueblo natal, pero no como economista, sino como granjero, dedico el resto de su vida y sus ahorros a vivir tranquilamente en su rancho que antes solo visitaba por temporadas, enseño a su hijo solo lo básico y desde que pudo hablar y caminar con coherencia le dejo solo, su hijo paso a ser un mueble más, a veces el niño lo veía leer el periódico, siempre sentado a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, se acercaba temeroso a su padre y como respuesta solo obtenía un gruñido de enojo, Adelbert le acariciaba un poco el cabello y llamaba a la nana para que se lo llevara de ahí. El niño aprendió entonces a llorar en silencio. Fue por esas fechas que llego un huérfano al pueblo, un joven rubio de ojos azules que no rebasa los 14 años de edad, llego diciendo que había perdido a su familia en un accidente, buscaba trabajo y al ser un chico muy educado Adelbert lo contrato de inmediato, en poco tiempo paso a quererlo como un hijo, discutían temas de actualidad, practicaban latín, Adelbert le enseñaba francés, todo lo que nunca había hecho con su verdadero hijo.

Junior como llamaban al pequeño paso a querer al chico como un hermano, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, no estaba celoso de esta nueva atención que su padre ponía en el, es más logro adaptarse tomando las mismas clases y sintiendo así que su padre le enseñaba algo. Pasaba todo el tiempo con aquel chico al que solían llamar Emanuel, jugaban y trabajaban juntos.

Paso algún tiempo antes de que Adelbert hijo comenzara a notar cosas extrañas, ningún otro niño del pueblo quería jugar con su "hermano", era bastante guapo y aún así las chicas jóvenes le temían, los adultos en cambio le adoraban, era demasiado extraño. Los animales incluso desconfiaban de él, el perro vagabundo del pueblo no dejaba de ladrarle, dos semanas más tarde encontraron a aquel perro viejo muerto. Fue la primera víctima.

…

El viaje había sido largo, pero tranquilo, Johan sabía donde vivía Nina, lo había investigado con anterioridad para poder mandarle cartas. Las cartas siempre empezaban igual… _Querida Nina…_

En lo más profundo de su ser sabía que la amaba, más que a Elizabeth, más que a Tenma, él era su "padre", pero Nina, ella era su mundo, el mundo que alguna vez quiso destruir y no pudo. Toco el timbre, miro de reojo a Elizabeth que estaba en la acera de enfrente escondida detrás de unos cipreses. Comenzaba la temporada de lluvias y ligeras gotas caían del cielo rebeldes.

Espero… Tal vez poco, tal vez mucho…

Alguien se acercó a abrir la puerta, se vieron el uno al otro, de arriba abajo, la tristeza en sus ojos le dejo claro tantas cosas, no podía pedir perdón, no a esas personas, no en ese estado, no se lo merecía, el era a pesar de todo… un monstruo. –Tenma- susurró despacio.

-Pasa, te estábamos esperando...- escuchó.

Al fondo del pasillo, pudo verla, era ella… su mundo… su todo… su hermana…

A lo lejos, detrás de Elizabeth un hombre de cabellos rojos desenfundaba un arma…

…

* * *

Hola! Bueno pues aquí dejo otro cap del fic, haber que les parece, este capítulo sí que es largo la verdad tomo bastante tiempo hacerlo, estuve muy ocupada y no tuve tiempo para hace avances como suelo hacer, pero bueno, para ser sincera estaba planeado de forma muy diferente, quería que solo fuera algo entre Nina, Tenma y Johan, pero antes de que lo escribiera se me ocurrió una historia y después de meditarlo decidí anexarla solo por mi gusto personal, después y con el paso de los días me di cuenta que me gustaba como estaba quedando el capitulo y que la historia guía le daba un respiro al fic y además le añadía algo nostálgico, sobre todo porque la historia es bastante triste, pero a mí me hizo recordar algunos libros que he leído y pensar mucho, así que bueno pues ojala les guste y pues ya faltan pocos capítulos para que termine el fic, de hecho solo dos o tres, tal vez meta un epilogo, y también quiero meter otra historia guía parecida a esta.

Es algo así como una conexión de personajes que en realidad no existen en la serie pero aportan algo. De todas formas denme su opinión, que les parece y así. Nos vemos.

PD. Según investigue Adelbert significa famoso por su nobleza, me pareció un nombre adecuado para este nuevo personaje, no creen?

Además me gusta esto de los nombres bíblicos jajajaja como q siento q es irónico que Johan use este tipo de nombres no?

Ya en el sig cap. Viene el tan esperado encuentro :o


	7. Emanuel

Emanuel

_¡Elizabeth grita, Nina!, ¡Elizabeth ama!_

…

_Tanto te amo, tanto, que me cuesta decirlo…_

_Tanto te amo, Johan, que me cuesta sentirlo._

_Eres mío, pero sin serlo, porque para ti Nina es tu todo. Ella es tu mundo._

_Y te comparto, en silencio, porque te amo._

_Tanto te amo… que se sin saberlo, que esto que siento no es amor sino egoísmo._

_Porque eres mío._

_Eres mío, Johan, mío y de ella._

_Y a partir de hoy, y a partir de ahora, un poco más mío._

_Tanto te amo, querido Johan…_

_Que si me lo pides, cumpliría tu sueño sin pensarlo._

_Que dejaría todo, y sería nada, por estar a tu lado._

_Tanto te amo, querido Johan… ¡oh! Querido Dios, cuanto le amo…_

_Querida Nina, tanto le amo, que si pudiera te borraría de su mente._

_Que si pudiera te mataría, tan lentamente…_

_Para que fuera mío y solo mío..._

…_._

Le temblaban las manos, después de todo, nunca había disparado un arma, sabía que esa chica no tenía la culpa, pero era parte de _él,_ le ayudaba, lo había comprobado, mantenían una especie de relación, no podía dejarla viva.

Levantó el revólver lentamente, dio dos pasos sigilosos, algunas ramas se quebraron tras de él, la joven alcanzó a escucharlas, dio un respingo, pudo ver su rostro expectante, tenía que disparar, ¡Tenía que disparar!, se repetía una y otra vez, cerró los ojos inseguro, los abrió, sintió su visión opacada por el sudor frío que resbalaba de su frente, había jalado el gatillo…

Todo había acabado, estaba hecho, vio como _ella_, Elizabeth (como sabría más tarde) caía, un golpe seco resonó en el pasto, un pequeño chorro de sangre, una bala que atravesó limpiamente antes de acabar incrustada en el tronco de un árbol. Avanzó lentamente, solo dos personas debían morir esa noche, acababa de matar a la primera de ellas.

…

-_Como fue que te convertiste en alguien tan importante para mí, en qué momento te deje entrar tan profundamente que ya no pude sacarte_- pensó- _¿Si yo muero, morirías conmigo?- _ el dolor fue demasiado, sintió sus parpados cerrarse. Quería descansar. En lugar de eso recordó.

Yacía tendida en el pasto, había visto a un hombre detrás de ella con un arma. Le apuntaba directo al pecho, fue demasiado tarde, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, vio como el hombre temblaba, lo vio sudar frio, vio que el arma traía un silenciador, nadie lo notaría, era su fin.

Sintió el metal caliente atravesar su cuerpo, cayó por la fuerza del proyectil, miró una casa a lo lejos, las luces encendidas, las personas dentro, deseo que Johan estuviera con ella-Johan…- recordó en un susurro, una lagrima asomo por su mejilla, sentía dolor… mucho dolor.

Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, recuerdos de los momentos "felices" de su vida, de los momentos que paso con él, su Johan, _su monstruo_.

Recordó…

Vio la figura de una pequeña niña, era ella, la niña saltaba un poco para alcanzar una ventana, tras de esta como prisionero otro chico la esperaba, se trataba de Johan, solía llevarle chocolates cuando era pequeña, se los pasaba a través de la ventana o por debajo de la puerta, aquel niño siempre la miraba con curiosidad pero nunca preguntaba nada, aceptaba la comida sin más y le regresaba las envolturas para que no pudieran sospechar nada, por supuesto sabía que su padre lo había descubierto. Siempre reía sarcásticamente cuando la escuchaba hablar sobre él, su madre pensaba que se trataba de un amigo imaginario, su padre en cambio conocía la verdad.

Cuando Kinderheim 511 cayó, entendió cual era la naturaleza del monstruo que vivía allí. No lo vio por mucho tiempo, a veces llegaban cartas sin remitente a su casa, no decían nada interesante y su madre siempre pensaba que eran mandadas por error, supo entonces que él seguía vivo, que tarde o temprano la buscaría, que sus destinos de cierta manera ya estaban cruzados.

Su padre murió cuando ella era aún adolescente, nada la hizo más feliz, se sintió por fin: a salvo. Johan apareció frente a ella poco tiempo después; iba camino a su casa después de realizar unas compras, se miraron un poco antes de pasar de largo. Volteó recordando entonces por que aquel joven se le hacía tan conocido, volvió a ir a la tienda de abarrotes el día siguiente para ver si le veía, lo encontró detrás de la tienda jugando con algunos gatos en el basurero, él la miró como quien nunca olvida un rostro, se acerco a ella y sin decir una palabra, la beso.

Fue su primer beso, sintió algo húmedo tocando su boca y luego de unos segundos una lengua que luchaba a toda prisa contra la suya, sintió como perdía el equilibrio y era detenida por aquel apuesto chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se alejó un poco para respirar y continuo lo que estaba haciendo, era una sensación tan diferente, tan extraña, quería llegar más lejos, sus manos luchaban furiosas para aferrarse al cuello de aquel joven, las manos de Johan bajaban y se mecían en sus caderas. Se separaron después de unos pocos minutos.

-_Elizabeth_- dijo el por fin, le dio una pequeña postal con su nueva dirección, un pequeño pueblo.

No cruzaron más de diez palabras después de eso, Johan se fue como había llegado, la dejo ahí con el cabello desarreglado, la boca húmeda y un sonrojo en su rostro que le duro más de tres días.

…

Luego de ser culpado por la muerte del perro vagabundo Junior se convirtió en el repudiado del pueblo, todo gracias a _él_, a su hermano, sin embargo pese a lo que cualquier persona pensaría esto no le importo en lo más mínimo, había conseguido lo que siempre quiso en la vida: una familia.

Su microcosmos se componía de su padre, su hermano y su nana, no necesitaba a nadie más, eso pensaba él, pronto se dio cuenta que las cosas iban un poco más allá de su comprensión, el tiempo pasó y su padre dejo de darle clases a Emanuel, y por ende a él, en las noches, su hermano y su padre hablaban de cosas que él no entendía, oía palabras sueltas en otros idiomas y por más que se esforzaba su mente no daba cabida para traducirlas, su padre comenzó a actuar extraño, pasaba los días hablándole sobre un nuevo sueño, uno maravilloso que le permitiría conocer a su madre, Junior no entendía de que se trataba, pero esta nueva atención recibida lo emocionaba mucho, sonreía y aplaudía todo lo que su padre decía en voz alta mientras Emanuel estaba fuera trabajando en la granja.

-Ya lo verás, querido hijo, será grandioso-

Su padre gritaba a los cuatro vientos su nueva felicidad, bailaba con la nana después de tomar café, dejo su viejo sofá raído y no fumo en un mes.

Junior no podía estar más feliz.

Emanuel dejó el pueblo una semana después luego de hablar con su padre por última vez, se disculpo con la nana agradeciendo las atenciones y diciendo que había decidido viajar a la ciudad para buscar un mejor empleo, seguir cultivándose y posteriormente regresar lleno de dinero y conocimientos. La nana aplaudió su bravura y le garantizo un futuro prometedor.

La noche antes de la partida de Emanuel, Junior escucho lo impensable, noto como su hermano y su padre se gritaban entre sí, su padre era quien más levantaba la voz, Emanuel en cambio siseaba como serpiente respondiendo en susurros, Junior no podía escuchar de que hablaban, pero oyó una frase suelta que marcaría todo lo que ocurrió después.

-Mi sueño es la_ nada_- susurro su hermano- pero esa _nada_ no la compartiré con nadie-

Escucho entonces a su padre suplicar, llorar, implorar, pero Emanuel ignoro todo por completo, al final cuando el alba anuncio su llegada partió con todo y sus cosas dejando a su padre solo y en la miseria.

Su padre regreso entonces a sus viejas costumbres, no se paraba del sillón y se dedicaba día tras día a fumar y leer el periódico, Junior se acercaba con la ilusión de continuar sus clases de latín, su padre entonces respondía de la misma forma que cuando era pequeño, dándole palmadas en la espalda y llamando a la nana.

Seis semanas después, tanto su padre Adelbert, como su Nana Francesca, estaban muertos.

Fue cuando lo supo, el sueño de su hermano, le había arrebatado a su familia.

…

Johan camino lentamente siguiendo a Tenma, quería mirar la casa, ver las piezas de la vida de Ana, de Nina, de Kenzo, pero no se atrevía, seguía sigiloso, esperaba, no cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Johan- escucho de pronto, levantó el rostro y la vio. Una joven exactamente igual a él, con el mismo color de ojos, con el mismo tono de pelo, pero con algo un poco diferente, ella sí era humana.

-Nina- dijo quebrándose, se quebró como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, trato de detenerlas pero fue imposible- Perdón….Perdón, ¡Por favor! No me olvides, no… no… no me dejes- Avanzó apresuradamente abrazando a Nina, a su hermana, fue recibido con sorpresa, pero al pasar los minutos sintió un abrazo cálido y familiar, dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, le beso la mejilla manchándosela con lagrimas, siguió llorando desesperado- ¡Por favor!... Te quiero… siempre te he querido… no me mates, ¡No me olvides!... no me dejes…- Cayó al suelo junto con Nina, sintió un rostro ocultarse en su cuello, se dio cuenta al sentir el cuello de su camisa húmedo que no era el único que estaba llorando. Trató desesperadamente de detenerse, pero, como si su cuerpo le cobrara factura por las lagrimas que jamás había derramado, no pudo dejar de llorar- ¡Te amo!... siempre…. Te ame… eres mi todo Nina, mi todo… y quería ser tu todo, pero es imposible…

-Johan- escuchaba decir como respuesta.

-¡Porque yo soy un monstruo!, porque no tengo nombre, ¡Perdón!... por favor, por favor, perdóname… perdóname…-

-Yo… te perdono… es mi regalo Johan… es mi regalo… _aun si quedáramos solos en este mundo, yo te perdonaría, porque tú eres mi todo, y sin ti no soy nadie._- Nina repitió las palabras que ya alguna vez le había dicho, Johan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tanta sangre derramada, tantas vidas inocentes… tanta muerte. Comenzó a gritar y llorar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Tenma, ¡Sálvame!, ¡Sálvame!, no me dejes morir solo, no me olvides, no me odies, perdón… por favor…. Perdón...-

Tenma se acerco entonces a Johan y como si de un niño pequeño se tratara lo acurruco en sus brazos, ayudándole a levantarse, era una imagen patética, quien alguna vez fue uno de los monstruos más temidos de Alemania se hallaba ahí tendido en el pasillo de una casa de los suburbios llorando como bebé. Kenzo le ayudo a llegar al sillón, las lagrimas de Johan no se detuvieron. Nina se sentó con Johan y recargo la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo, le miro mientras sollozaba y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, intentó calmarlo, lo vio detenidamente durante unos segundos, era igual a ella y a la vez tan diferente.

-Perdón- seguía susurrando Johan, Nina sonrió al darse cuenta que su corazón ya no guardaba ningún resentimiento, estaba curada, el monstruo no había podido inyectar en ellos su veneno, se acerco lentamente al rostro de su hermano y beso la comisura de su labio, luego le beso las mejillas y la frente… como si de magia se tratara Johan dejo de llorar en el acto… Tenma le acerco un vaso con agua y un calmante, Johan obligándose a acceder los tomo sin más. -Te amo- dijo finalmente- y como mi amor es tan grande, te dejare libre… matare al monstruo que está dentro de mí, me iré, lo más lejos, para que puedas olvidarme… te regalare mi sueño y me convertiré en la nada-

Nina comenzó a llorar de nuevo, significaba esto que Johan al fin la dejaría libre, que él y Tenma podrían tener una vida normal, que todo había acabado. Kenzo soltó unas lágrimas también, Johan no era el mismo, el monstruo en su interior cada vez cedía más y más. A fuerza del cansancio y de repetir incesantemente que lo sentía Johan se quedo ligeramente dormido, era el calmante. Nina no se movió, le dejo ahí con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, dormía tranquilo y sereno, Tenma preparó café instantáneo y cuando hubo acabado se sentó frente a Nina y Johan a beberlo en silencio, observaba a su prometida jugar con el cabello de su hermano como si se tratara de un niño, notaba la pequeña y cálida sonrisa en su rostro, sentía como su corazón se inundaba de amor y ternura.

Johan respiraba con calma, no habían pasado más de 30 minutos desde la llegada del monstruo, Nina se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo y suplanto sus piernas con un almohada, recordó entonces que Johan había dejado la puerta abierta, no es como que fuera peligroso, después de todo los suburbios suelen ser lugares muy tranquilos, pero una ligera ráfaga fría le recordó que las noches ahí eran heladas; era mejor cerrar la puerta, camino despacio; cuando llego al vestíbulo de su casa una imagen la sorprendió, un joven unos años menor que ella se encontraba ahí parado, en su mano asomaba una pistola, su rostro lucía pálido y lo que más destacaba era su cabello rojo y sus pecas, Nina se llevo la mano a la boca, quería gritar pero no podía, por alguna extraña razón sentía miedo, un miedo más allá del que había sentido antes. El joven levantó el arma y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza.- ¿Dónde está él?- dijo en tono seco- ¿Dónde está Emanuel?- un grito sordo alerto a Kenzó, se levantó rápido y camino al recibidor, vio a su prometida siendo amenazada de muerte por un hombre, tiro la taza de café que se rompió derramando el liquido sobre la alfombra- _¿qué demonios está pasando?-_ pensó…

….

La historia del pequeño junior fue la sensación las semanas siguientes, luego de que su hermano partió su padre había caído en una depresión profunda, incluso doctores tuvieron que ir a visitarlo pues comenzó a negarse a comer y dejo de dormir a sus horas, pasaba el día leyendo y fumando y la noche vagando borracho por el pueblo, estas conductas duraron casi tres semanas y sus vecinos comenzaron entonces a incomodarse, pero resueltos a ser un pueblo unido, nadie comento ni opino nada negativo respecto a esto.

Todos sabían que Adelbert estaba devastado por la pérdida de su hijo adoptivo, y como si se tratara de lo más normal simpatizaban con él, no les interesaba que junior, el verdadero hijo de Adelbert siguiera en el pueblo, sino que solían decir que era una lástima que aquel chico tan brillante, galante, guapo, emprendedor y toda una sarta de exageraciones se hubiera ido del pueblo. Resueltos entonces a resolver esto por debajo del agua, la gente comenzó a mandar a doctores, curanderos y sacerdotes a la casa de junior para que vieran a su padre, cuando después de la tercera semana todo se resolvió, el pueblo entonces se dedico a consentir a la segunda víctima en cuestión, junior.

Junior seguía una vida perfectamente normal, notaba sin embargo que después de la pérdida de su hermano y la locura temporal de su padre la gente se mostraba más amable con él, como si ahora le tuvieran un poco más de lastima, los chicos del pueblo comenzaron a hablarle de nuevo, los más grandes no lo molestaban, e incluso un antiguo compañero del colegio católico lo invito a comer a su casa y le dijo que si necesitaba hablar con alguien podía contar con él. Cuando de pronto un día las autoridades locales supieron que había dos muertos en la granja de los Adelbert la cosa volvió a cambiar.

Todo ocurrió la sexta semana después de la partida de Emanuel, Adelbert volvió a ignorar a su hijo y este triste y despechado se encerró en su cuarto en silencio, agradeció las atenciones del pueblo y se dejo mimar por un par de días, pero después al notar que su padre no lo miraba más se enfado mucho. Era como aquel cuento que alguna vez escucho en donde a un hombre pobre lo hacen rey mientras duerme y al día siguiente lo vuelven a hacer mendigo de la misma forma, sentía como si toda la riqueza que antes tenía se la hubieran quitado de golpe, un día harto ya de ser ignorado se paró de frente a su padre y dijo lo más fuerte que pudo. –Quiero que me enseñes latín- su padre solo levantó la vista del periódico y se dispuso a llamar a la nana, pero junior harto de eso volvió a gritar fuerte y claro- quiero aprender latín, que Emanuel ya no este no significa que yo quiera dejar de aprenderlo- su padre entonces le lanzó una mirada asesina, se levantó de golpe y le dio una cachetada, fue la primera vez y única vez que su padre lo golpeó, pero como si esto le hubiera dado más valor, siguió gritando- ¡quiero que me enseñes, y también quiero aprender aritmética, y leer las obras griegas, quiero saberlo todo, todo lo que le enseñabas a él!- persiguió a su padre por toda la casa, mientras este incomodo intentaba por todos los medios deshacerse de su hijo natural, al final lo empujo de tal forma que lo tiro al piso, y salió dando portazos a la granja, junior comenzó a llorar pero no en silencio como solía hacerlo, sino fuerte y a cantaros, Francesca llegó entonces a consolarlo y le preparo galletas y pan para que calmara los ánimos.

Al día siguiente y sin más Adelbert tomo un rifle y camino hacia el cuarto de su hijo resuelto, se sentó a mirarlo dormir, noto su mejilla inflamada por el golpe que él le había infringido. Cuando Francesca llegó subió a ver a junior como era su costumbre, lo encontró aterrorizado con su padre apuntándole a la cabeza con su rifle de caza, la nana se asusto muchísimo, junior no dejaba de llorar en silencio, Adelbert no dejaba de repetir- _porque te pareces tanto a ella… porque te pareces tanto a ella… tú la mataste, tú la mataste- _como si su propia vida estuviera en juego Francesca se abalanzó sobre Adelbert, le rasguño la cara y le dijo que dejara en paz al niño, forcejearon unos segundos y después se escucho un disparo, la nana cayó en el suelo con una herida circular en su estomago, comenzó a retorcerse moribunda, Adebert volvió a cargar el rifle sin culpa, le apuntó a su hijo de nuevo, junior no se movía, observaba mareado la sangre brotar del cuerpo de su nana, como ella se arrastraba hacía él para intentar protegerlo, sintió rabia, tanta rabia, su padre seguía repitiendo sin parar.

-_Tú la mataste… tú la mataste, porque te pareces tanto a ella_-

- ¡Yo no la mate!- respondió junior gritando con odio. Su padre apenas reacciono.

-_Porque te pareces a ella, si ella viviera sería diferente_-

- ¡Yo no la mate, yo no mate a nadie!-

-Yo… la quería tanto- Adelbert comenzó a llorar, Francesca ya no se movía más, el rifle ya estaba cargado- nadie lo creía, pero me enamore de ella desde que la vi… ella era tu madre, sabes, era tan… linda- Adelbert se acercó para acariciar el rostro de hijo- tú te pareces tanto a ella, por eso te amo tanto- dijo sin más, se alejo dos pasos, le apuntó a su hijo, junior estaba a punto de cubrir su rostro por reflejo, cuando vio a su padre cambiar de dirección el arma y volarse los sesos.

…

Elizabeth estaba tendida mientras su herida seguía punzando, entraba y salía de un estado de semiinconsciencia, pudo notar el cabello rojo y las pecas de su atacante, quien fatigado por el esfuerzo de disparar un arma por primera vez se sentó junto a ella en silencio, saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y comenzó a fumarlo.

Siguió recordando sin decir nada, no iba a suplicar por su vida, no lo haría. Recordó sus días en la universidad, recordó como sus compañeros la seguían con la mirada, ella sabía que tenía ese poder sobre la gente, no solo era guapa sino que siempre había tenido porte, elegancia, misterio, casi no hablaba con nadie, no recibía mucha correspondencia y las llamadas con su madre se limitaban a unos cuantos minutos cada viernes. Era un enigma que todos los jóvenes de su universidad intentaban resolver.

En el colegio descubrió los libros clásicos, las tragedias, las comedias, decidió estudiar psicología para entender a su padre, pero más que nada para entenderse a ella misma, comenzó a salir con chicos de la misma manera. Descubrió el sexo y lo que podía lograr con él. Mantuvo relaciones largas con varios compañeros, pero no amo a ninguno de ellos, en sus últimos semestres estaba tan harta de la vida que pensó en abdicar. Dejarlo todo y aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de su novio en turno, que contaba con una cantidad considerable de dinero en una cuenta de banco.

Sin embargo como si fuera cosa del destino, en esas mismas fechas Johan apareció de nuevo en su vida, sus miradas se cruzaron en la biblioteca, el buscaba cuentos infantiles, ella literatura cruda. Esa noche hicieron el amor por primera vez, para ella fue como ser niña de nuevo, para él, fue un acto más cercano a lo salvaje.

No se separaron hasta dos meses después, el se fue de la misma manera en que había llegado, y ella decidió comenzar la tesis. El día que se dio cuenta que él se había ido lloro tanto que tuvo que poner al sol su almohada, fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo amaba.

Nunca pudo decírselo. Abrió los ojos solo para ver como su atacante se levantaba. Lo vio caminar a la casa de Nina.

-_Debo decírselo, algún día_- susurró

…

Adelbert dio un paso dentro de la casa, el avanzaba mientras Nina amenazada por el arma retrocedía.

-¿Qui…quién eres? -escucho decir al hombre japonés- ba…baja el arma, no, no, estamos armados-

-No se muevan- dijo como cliché de serie policiaca. Alcanzo a ver a lo lejos a un joven recostado en un sillón, Johan había despertado al sentir la briza, se incorporaba despacio mientras veía como un hombre le apuntaba a Nina en la cabeza.

-¡Nina!- gritó Johan. Como acto reflejo corrió hacía su hermana, la quito con fuerza y aventó su cuerpo contra el de Tenma, Adelbert no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, era un poco torpe en cuestiones manuales, apuntaba a todas partes y a ningún sitio pero cuando noto que como resultado de este forcejeo Johan había tomado el lugar de Nina se puso muy feliz…

Sonrió de forma rara.

-_Hermano_- escuchó salir de la boca de Johan.

-Emanuel- respondió

Nina estaba un poco histérica, Kenzó la abrazaba con fuerza para protegerla.

-¡El no se llama Emanuel!- gritó Nina- ¡El es Johan, es Johan!- para ella todo se trataba de un error, forcejeaba con Kenzó para intentar liberarse sin buenos resultados.

-Tú le mataste-comenzó a susurrar Adebert- tú le mataste, y a ella… a Francesca, tú me quitaste a mi familia… Sabes lo que fue de mi vida después de eso, ¿Lo sabes?, tú, ¡Monstruo! – gritón con rabia.

-Mátame, entonces- escucho - mátame, vamos, acabalo- y vio al joven rubio señalar su cabeza con su dedo índice.

Adelbert no esperaba esa respuesta, quería que Johan sufriera, quería verlo llorar, suplicar, agonizar, como él lo había hecho por tanto tiempo. No. No podía ser tan fácil. Entonces lo noto, la chica que forcejeaba con el japonés era idéntica a Johan, incluso podría ser que se tratara de… gemelos… Sonrió.

-No, esto no va a ser tan fácil… tu le mataste, a quien más quería…- Cambió de dirección el arma y le apuntó a Nina-Ella se parece mucho a ti- siseo - que pasaría si mejor la mato a ella-

Los ojos de Johan se abrieron de golpe.

-¡No!- gritó.

-_Ya mate a tu novia, puedo matar también a tu hermana_- susurro y dio un paso más lejos de la puerta para acercarse a Nina.

-¡Elizabeth!- exclamó Johan

-Así que se llamaba Elizabeth- sonrío- ¿y tú eres?- pregunto avanzando otro paso hacía Nina.

-¡No, Elizabeth!- escuchó gritar a Johan.

Como si se tratara de una aparición, Adelbert sintió de pronto que alguien le jalaba el cuello de su abrigo, pudo ver de reojo a la chica a la cual le había disparado antes.

-Pero qué demonios…- exclamó- _si yo te mate_- pensó.

El jalón no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbarlo pero le hizo perder el equilibrio, Elizabeth quería abalanzarse sobre el pero una herida en su hombro se lo impedía, estaba pálida por la pérdida de sangre y parecía más muerta que viva, Johan se abalanzó sobre Adelbert para intentar desarmarlo, Kenzó jaló a Nina con todas sus fuerzas hacía el piso, estaban en cuquillas cubriéndose. Todo paso muy rápido, el forcejeo duro solo unos segundos, al darse cuenta que tenía desventaja decidió sin más dispararle a Johan, con fuerza se desprendió de él y de Elizabeth. Aún con el arma, tambaleando, soltó el primer disparo, sonrió, Johan estaba exactamente enfrente de él. Todo fue en vano, vio como Elizabeth se interponía al tiro, lanzó otro disparo, solo alcanzo a ver a Johan caer con una herida en el costado.

-Imbecil- gritó Johan en el acto, la fuerza de los impactos había hecho que Elizabeth y él cayeran al suelo, Elizabeth se retorcía en los brazos de Johan susurrando algo- **¡Sabes porque no te disparo!**- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica rubia- ¡porque te amaba!, tanto que no podía ni verte, porque le recordabas a ella, a tu madre, por eso solo tú, podías vivir, solo tú… el ya no quería hacerte sufrir, y yo me negué a matarlo…

La mirada que le lanzó Johan a Adelbert dejo todo claro… es decir que su padre había estado planeando su propia muerte durante tantos años, y quería que Johan lo matara, todo era confuso, un remolino de ideas surgió, y entonces entendió las últimas palabras de su padre, como cuando las dijo sonreía como si estuviera feliz, como pese a su cara desfigurada por el disparo no pudieron quitarle esa sonrisa casi burlona del rostro… él quería morir, para ir con ella, con su madre… pero a él lo dejo vivo, porque lo amaba, su padre lo amaba tanto que dolía… La histeria se apodero de Adelbert y comenzó a gritar, tiro el arma.

-Perdón, perdón, yo no quería hacerlo- decía.- yo no… yo no…-

Elizabeth por su parte se retorcía de dolor, Johan no sentía dolor pero veía sangre brotar de su costado. Adelbert salió corriendo del lugar.

-Sálvala, Tenma, sálvala- lloraba Johan abrazando a Elizabeth.

-Eres mío- repetía Elizabeth –Al fin eres mío- y no dejaba de mirar a Johan.

Kenzó se levantó, el shock había pasado, Nina no paraba de decir- Oh, por dios, está perdiendo mucha sangre.-

-Tranquila vas a estar bien- Decía Tenma en su papel de doctor. –Las… las heridas no son profundas, la bala de hombro salió, pero… pero la pérdida de sangre es mucha- susurraba para sí mismo.

-Sálvala… por favor- Johan se abrazaba a Elizabeth llorando. – _Sálvala_-

Nina aplicaba presión en la herida del costado de Johan, miraba como su hermano lloraba y berreaba abrazándose a una joven que estaba casi muerta.

-_Johan… yo… yo..te…-_ intentaba susurrar la chica.

-Lo sé, lo sé…-Gemía Johan, acariciando a Elizabeth. Por supuesto que lo sabía… siempre lo había sabido.

Kenzó hizo un par de llamadas, sabía que los hospitales y las ambulancias normales estaban prohibidos en estos casos, pero sus días de doctor de gánsters habían dejado algunos contactos a los cuales podía recurrir, en menos de quince minutos ya estaba dándole los primeros auxilios a Elizabeth, momentos después ella y Johan eran ingresados a un hospital con nombres y documentos falsos.

Elizabeth había perdido mucha sangre…

* * *

Pues aquí esta otro cap. de este fic, como siempre recordé actualizarlo porque hace poco recibí un review :p perdón por la tardanza y esperemos que el 2012 me vuelva más constante, ya casi acaba el fic así que de que este año si le doy fin, yo creo que si jajajaja esperemos. No olviden dejar un comentario, he intentado corregir unos errores de redacción que tenía y pues en único defecto que le encontré es que en este capítulo en particular si mezclo muchos tiempos e historias, pero bueno la mayoría ocurren simultáneamente así que creo que entendible :D cualquier cosa ya saben... se aceptan críticas y tomatazos…


	8. Morí en un día soleado

Un día soleado.

Morí en un día soleado. O para mí lo era. Era un día de Enero, aún hoy me pregunto que sentí, morir es; diferente.

Mis pacientes solían decir que al final vez tu vida pasar, que una luz blanca aparece frente a ti, que vez a tus seres queridos del otro, que ellos le temían a la muerte, el hecho es que en realidad… no pasa nada.

Si tuviera que describir a la muerte en una palabra, esa sería: Nada.

Mientras flotaba de forma incorpórea por encima de mi misma pensé que tal vez sentiría algo; dolor, nostalgia, la humillación de haber sucumbido frente a él, de que me viera en ese estado: débil; pero no fue así.

Lo vi mirándome a través de un cristal transparente, como si con su vista pudiera atravesar las paredes, lloraba por mí… No se interesaba en su propia herida, la palidez ocupaba su rostro. Vi a los doctores atenderme, como intentaban que regresara, como sabían que no lograría hacerlo. Pero no sentí nada, vi la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, observe como intentaban contener la hemorragia, como intentaban que no me durmiera, que siguiera ahí con ellos, me dividía entre la mujer que seguía luchando por su vida en esa cama de hospital, y el fantasma que abandonaba su cuerpo para contestar una de las preguntas más transcendentales del hombre: _¿Qué pasa después de la muerte?_

Observe mi futuro. Como quemaban mi cuerpo, como mis cenizas eran guardadas en una urna, como él las esparcía en el jardín de lo que habría podido ser nuestra casa, sentí deseos de abrazarle, de besarle, de llevármelo conmigo, de compartir mi muerte. Y nada más.

Pero él seguía vivo, los años pasaban y él seguía vivo, lo miraba y recordaba el momento en que le había conocido, como supe que estaríamos juntos por siempre, de una forma u otra.

Le miraba y entendía que seguiría con él sin estarlo, porque ya nadie podía verme. Que lo vería envejecer, enfermar, arrugarse, encorvar, expiar sus culpas y morir.

Entendí que el cielo y el infierno no existen más que en la conciencia del ser humano, que las almas no mueren ni nacen y ni siquiera se transforman, que siguen siendo lo mismo. Entidades autónomas con pensamiento lógico, que en lo único que no piensan es en volver a estar vivas, que no sienten el paso del tiempo… Que solo observan, esperan y al igual que los otros de cierta manera:_ viven_.

- Si pudiera- me dije a mi misma -Me quedaría aquí y le observaría, día a día, noche a noche, sin dormir, ni comer, ni pensar, porque eso sólo lo hacen los vivos, sin hacerle el amor como cuando éramos jóvenes, sin tocarlo, sin hablar-

Pero siempre y sin dudarlo elegiría quedarme a su lado y nada más. Un escalofrío se apoderó de mí, regrese a la sala del hospital, volvía a ser solo una, los vi sacando la bala que aún estaba en mi vientre, y de pronto, volví a sentir, todo me dolía, pero ese dolor solo significaba una cosa: seguía viva.

Pálida, más no muerta, sonreí, mi destino no era observarle desde lejos. No. Era estar con él para siempre. No porque él sea el amor de mi vida, no porque yo sea el amor de la suya, solo porque al intentar morir él fue lo último que vi. Y mi decisión era inflexible, asertiva, verdadera. Siempre, día a día, noche a noche, sin importar nada, elegiría quedarme a su lado.

No había nada más que hacer, ese día soleado, no iba a morir nadie.

…

Kenzo caminaba de un lado a otro, Johan se negaba a recibir atención médica y eso lo ponía nervioso, se desangraba poco a poco, lentamente.

-Debes ir con un doctor- dijo al fin.

Johan lanzo una mirada asesina, no a Kenzo, a la maldita pared que le impedía estar cerca de Elizabeth, tenía las manos juntas como si rezara, los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y con sus dedos índices sostenía su frente, como sí un poder telepático fuera a salir de su mente en cualquier momento.

Habían pasado horas, y él seguía sangrando, no profusamente, pero sangraba, estaba amaneciendo, y a lo lejos, desde una ventana podía verse la nueva claridad del día. Elizabeth llevaba horas en cirugía. Sus heridas no eran para menos. Las de Johan en cambio, podían esperar.

-Aún no- respondió sin más. No mientras Elizabeth siguiera luchando, no mientras él estuviera consiente. Aún no.

Kenzó lo vio temblar, eso era mala señal, se movilizó, llamo algunas enfermeras y junto con ellas tomo a Johan de los hombros, lo levantó como quien levanta a un niño pequeño, y sin que este opusiera resistencia, lo traslado a un cuarto cercano, el más cercano al quirófano donde operaban a Elizabeth. La fuerza de Johan también estaba cediendo.

Sus heridas resultaron ser superficiales, una simple quemadura de bala en su costado, lo más peligroso era simplemente que la herida se infectase, o que él se desangrara lentamente por no recibir el tratamiento adecuado. Tenía algunas contusiones fruto del ajetreo. Pero eso era todo.

En menos de una hora ya estaba listo, algunas puntadas en su costado revelaron la nueva cicatriz que lo acompañaría de por vida, dos balas en la cabeza, y una rosándole el abdomen, Johan seguro era de acero.

Para Elizabeth la cosa era diferente. Johan y Kenzo se acercaron de nuevo al quirófano. Después de varias horas, al fin uno de los cirujanos salió con noticias. Se acerco a ellos y Kenzo notó la expresión que tenía en su rostro, era la expresión que el usaba para decir que alguien había muerto, todos los doctores podían poner esa misma expresión. Era como si en la escuela de medicina dieran clases para aprender a gesticular de esa manera. Trago saliva. Nada bueno iba a salir de eso. Se acerco a Johan y lo abrazo por el hombro, si las noticas eran malas al menos él lo sostendría.

-¿Son familiares de la paciente?- Preguntó el doctor, Kenzo claramente no lo era.

-El es su primo- respondió. Sobraba decir que habían entrado al hospital con nombres falsos, después de todo Johan era un fantasma que según los registros médicos seguía en coma en una cama de hospital, y según los registros policiales había muerto meses atrás.

-Ya… entiendo- El doctor masajeo el tabique de su nariz y se retiro unos viejos lentes para limpiarlos.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto Johan.

-De momento se encuentra estable, habrá que esperar, las siguientes horas serán vitales, perdió demasiada sangre y está bastante débil- Dijo el doctor con un poco de fastidio, la operación lo había dejado agotado.

-Puede darme más detalles- Siguió Kenzo- Soy doctor, neurocirujano para ser más exacto-

-Ya…- susurró el médico- La bala del hombro entro y salió, fue una herida limpia, sin residuos pero- repitió- perdió bastante sangre, en el abdomen fue un trauma contundente, fue necesaria una laparotomía exploratoria para determinar que órganos estaban dañados se realizaron tres procedimientos rafia gástrica, una rafia de colon y una rafia de diafragma. La bala pudo ser extraída por completo, pero sus defensas están muy bajas y corre demasiado riesgo de una infección, se le realizó una colostomía y es probable que requiera de una toracotomía. De momento debe seguir en observación hasta que pase la anestesia general. Ya podrán hablar con ella más tarde, pero solo una persona a la vez. Los primeros auxilios que recibió, de su parte, me imagino- dijo el doctor mirando a Tenma- fueron excelentes, pero tardo demasiado tiempo en recibir ayuda-

-No supimos que le habían disparado hasta que entró a la casa- Susurró Kenzo.

-Ya…- repitió el doctor mostrando su muletilla.-Estará inconsciente por varias horas, les recomiendo ir a descansar, no vale la pena que se queden los dos aquí, vayan a asearse, a comer algo, lo que sea. Yo los veré más tarde- El doctor caminó rumbo a la sala de descanso, Kenzo se dio cuenta que él también necesitaba dormir. Johan se recargo en el brazo de Tenma había entendido la mayor parte de lo que él doctor dijo, después de todo era prácticamente un genio.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien- Continuo Kenzo, forcejeo un poco con Johan para que se sentará en una banca y llamó a una enfermera para que se mantuviera al pendiente de él-Iré a ver a Nina- Dijo sin más. Pese a su cansancio no podía dormir aún.

Nina no tenía ninguna herida física pero había sufrido una crisis nerviosa. Estaba descansando con ayuda de somníferos en un cuarto en el piso inferior. Mientras se alejaba Kenzo se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer que su prometida pasara por esto. Pensaba -_Si no hubiera decidido salvarle_- Pero al voltear y ver a Johan y al entrar al cuarto y ver a Nina, hermosa, serena, dormida, con sus pestañas largas y brillantes, aún húmedas por el llanto, con su piel suave y su cuerpo perfecto –Jamás la hubiera conocido, jamás me hubiera enamorado de ella, jamás habría podido ser simplemente yo- Y todos sus pensamientos se fueron como llegaron, y se permitió ser egoísta mientras se sentaba a acompañarla, a verla, a adorarla, a amarla.

…

Johan se encontró solo y abatido sentado en una cama de hospital, sabía porque su _hermano _había hecho lo que hizo, pero pensó que él era quien iba a morir ese día, no le importaba, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba listo. Recibir la muerte con los brazos abiertos, era una de sus esperanzas día a día, su última voluntad era despedirse y pedir perdón a Kenzo y a Nina, volver a ver a Elizabeth, y conocer a su madre.

Ya lo había cumplido todo, y sin embargo, jamás paso por su mente que Adelbert se vengaría hiriendo a quien el más amaba, a Nina, a Kenzo, a su Elizabeth.

Recordó.

Había llegado a ese pueblucho a base de mentiras, pidiendo aventón, haciendo lo que sabía hacer: sobrevivir. Qué edad tenía o como se veía eran datos que no recordaba ahora, dos balas en la cabeza no eran para menos, era adolescente y su plan de crear _la nada_ ya estaba en su mente día y noche, lo que si recordaba y se lo indico un leve cosquilleo en la nariz, era que tenía el pelo largo, bastante desarreglado, tanto así que cuando el viento le daba de golpe no podía evitar rascarse la nariz y apartar su fleco.

Cuando llegó, visitó al viejo Adalbert pues le habían informado los pueblerinos que él le ofrecería trabajo, no era que quisiera trabajar pero necesitaba dinero para llegar a la ciudad, ¿por qué?, tampoco lo recordaba bien, pero sabía que debía llegar a ver a ciertas personas que lo ayudarían a cumplir su sueño.

Lo que paso en ese pueblo no fue más que un contratiempo, había ganado la confianza de Adalbert padre y el cariño de Adalbert junior, pero por más que intentó nunca pudo conquistar el corazón de nana, era una mujer demasiado simple, apenas y sabía leer y gastaba la mayor parte de su tiempo comportándose de forma irracional y un tanto salvaje, limpiaba de forma que pese a sus esfuerzos una capa de polvo rojizo permanente se amontonaba en la casa. La sala siempre olía a humedad y ese olor se mezclaba con el olor fuerte de nana: a ollín, a leña, a encurtidos, a comida o a madera, dependiendo la hora del día. La teoría de Johan era que entre más ignorante es una persona se vuelve menos humana y más bestia, y por ende afloran sus instintos, el de nana estaba muy bien desarrollado. Y su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba que no podía confiar en él.

Sabía que el padre de junior se acostaba con nana, cinco o seis veces al mes, era un acto automático basado en consolar la soledad y deseo de ambos, llego a ser tan automático que a veces lo hacían mientras nana seguía cocinando o calentando el agua para el café, fue gracias a esos pequeños secretos que comenzó a ganarse la confianza de padre tan rápidamente. Sabía que padre era una persona culta y por eso decidió quedarse más tiempo y aprender, también notó que nunca miraba a su hijo a los ojos y que siempre estaba melancólico y triste.

Un día, entre frases comentó su sueño.

-Sueño con crear _la nada_- dijo fuerte y claro, cualquier persona normal hubiera entendido esto como un chiste, pero Adalbert no era normal, comenzaron así los debates filosóficos, las discusiones acaloradas, las lecturas obligatorias. El sueño de Johan impregno tanto a padre, que paso a querer formar parte él. Fue cuando Johan decidió irse.

Adalbert padre tenía su propio sueño, uno que no había podido compartir con nadie. Fue una de esas noches en las que ambos discutían cosas que junior no podía entender, después de que Johan llevará a su hermano menor a la cama quien agotado por el cansancio mental y la emoción que le producía ver a sus dos figuras paternas discutir intelectualmente había sucumbido a los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente. Y después de que Padre despidiera a nana acompañándola a la puerta y dándole una nalgada que hizo soltar una risita de la mujer, cuando Johan se enteró de la verdad.

-Nos vemos mañana- escucho Johan mientras regresaba a la sala de estar para continuar la discusión. Padre saco una botella de licor que le ofreció, quien bebió para no sentirse fuera de lugar, fue la primera y única vez que se emborracho en su vida, y también fue el primer momento en el que lamento ser lo que era.

Padre hablo claro, él deseaba la muerte, le contó como llevaba años planeándola, decidiendo, cual era la más adecuada, como solo leía el periódico en busca de accidentes, de noticias de nota roja, de asaltos, de asesinatos, supo que la muerte no iba a llegar a él por más que había intentado invocarla y que por eso Emanuel debía ayudarlo.

Le contó entre borracheras, como había conocido a su esposa, como la había amado desde el primero momento, como deseaba la muerte de la tía de esta pero desistió sus intentos de matarla a petición de su amada, le contó como él no era en realidad lo que todos creían, como se mofaba de todos y bebía hasta morir cuando iba a la ciudad, como salía desde muy joven con amigos de otros pueblos como rondaban los barrios bajos en busca de licor barato, como espiaba junto con otros chicos a las prostitutas que sin un lugar donde dormir ofrecían sus servicios en las calles, como había estado a punto de perder la mano, e incluso la vida por una estúpida apuesta de juego, como había vivido enamorado y obediente durante toda su pubertad de una vieja amiga cuarentona de su madre, como ella lo incitaba y seducía para después decirle que no podía ser que era ella una mujer casada y dejar entonces su ropa interior en el cuarto del joven que se consolaba masturbándose mientras lloraba; y como ella y solo ella lo había salvado de ese abismo.

Como desde el momento en que lo vio, lo miro con desconfianza, como si conociera a los de su clase, como por más que intento con sus encantos falsos no pudo convencerla, como ella el primer día le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Le conto que él le había gritado- estúpida coja- el primer día de su encuentro, solo para correr a disculparse días después y suplicar no contará a nadie tal desacierto.

-Es lo bueno de ser coja- respondió ella- como nadie me conoce no tengo fama que cuidar y puedo decir lo que se me venga en gana- Gruño la chica a modo de reclamo.- Y puedo decirle joven, que yo si soy coja, pero el estúpido del pueblo debe ser usted-

Le contó como él se había enamorado, más que nadie, de aquella respuesta. Como se escapaba de noche para poseer el cuerpo de aquella coja, el único cuerpo que poseyó de verdad en su vida, como la tía sorda ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, y mientras tanto ellos se desfogaban así insultándose el uno al otro, ella reclamando lo fácil que había sido su vida y el insultando su cruda sinceridad.

Padre había sido feliz, pero por muy poco tiempo, le explico a Johan como su esposa murió al dar a luz, como culpo al pequeño y decidió no volver a vivir conservando las apariencias, como se encerró en su castillo invisible en medio de aquel pueblo agrícola y ganadero.

-Pero tú, querido hijo- decía Padre más ebrio que nunca- Tú eres la respuesta que he estado buscando, porque tú Emanuel, vas a matarme-

…

Kenzo se quedó con Nina hasta ella despertó, como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas invertido, fue la princesa quien beso al ya no tan joven doctor y prometió que todo estaría bien.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y mirándose el uno al otro reafirmaron más su decisión de nunca separarse.

-Debo hablar con ella- musito Nina-Con Elizabeth, tengo que saber quién es-

Kenzo tardo unos minutos en asentir, después de todo era extraño que el monstruo tuviera un aliado y más si se trataba de una mujer.

…

Johan siguió recordando en el pasillo del hospital, como él se había negado a matar a su padre, como fue la primer familia a la que si amo, o creyó amar, como decidió huir. Adalbert hijo le recordaba tanto a Nina. No, el no iba a compartir su sueño con nadie, si quería morir aquel hombre, debía hacerlo el mismo, porque eso representaba valor, el no estaba en ese lugar para facilitarle las cosas, el era un monstruo y como tal, todos a su alrededor debían sufrir.

El doctor encargado de Elizabeth salió de pronto de la habitación de esta, sumergido en sus pensamientos Johan no había notado que el tiempo había pasado tan deprisa, cuando reacciono, Kenzo y Nina estaban a su lado y el doctor decía que aquella mujer había recuperado la conciencia.

-Quiero entrar a verla- Dijo Johan, y sin importar las advertencias del médico entro sin más.

Vio a Elizabeth recargada ligeramente sobre sus almohadas, con la cara viendo hacía la ventana, su cabello acomodado detrás de su oreja, estaba viva y a salvo, pero la palidez de su piel era escalofriante, sus labios se notaban casi sin vida y sus ojos habían adquirido una expresión de tristeza de la cual jamás se recuperaron.

-Estoy bien- dijo al verlo entrar- Estoy viva.

Johan rompió en llanto y comenzó a disculparse, una y otra vez en silencio, se repetía _si yo lo hubiera matado en aquel entonces, si tan solo lo hubiera matado._

Elizabeth no entendía a que se refería pero se quedo en silencio escuchando a Johan llorar mientras con sus escazas fuerzas acariciaba su cabello y sonreía tímidamente. Le dolía todo.

Johan recobró la compostura al poco tiempo, la beso en los labios quedamente y le prometió una cosa- A partir de ahora_, solo seremos tu y yo_-

Elizabeth volvió a quedarse dormida.

Al salir de la habitación agradeció a Tenma y a Nina.

-Yo debo disculparme una vez más- dijo secamente.

El doctor no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y opto por salir de ese lugar. No se involucraba nunca con sus pacientes.

-¿Quién… quién es ella?- preguntó tímidamente Nina, no iba a permitir más secretos.

-Es quien ha logrado salvarme- dijo Johan- Estoy matando lentamente al monstruo que vive en mí- susurró- ella me ayuda a hacerlo.

Kenzo y Nina se miraron el uno al otro sin entender, pero decidieron no preguntar más. La mirada fría regreso al rostro de Johan.

-En cuanto ella esté bien, nos iremos- continuo - no volverás a verme, pero yo sabré todo de ti, porque antes de ser de Tenma, fuiste mía Nina. Pero ahora tú eres de él y yo soy de Elizabeth. Siempre… siempre te cuidare, no dejare que vuelva a pasarles nada. Pero tengo una promesa que hacerles, algún día sin notarlo, cuando el monstruo dentro de mí haya muerto nuestros caminos se cruzarán de nuevo.

Kenzo y Nina miraron la determinación de Johan, no se estaba disculpando ahora, él era lo que él era, un monstruo frío y sin sentimientos con momentos de debilidad, pero solo eso, era algo prácticamente inhumano.

-Mantén tu promesa- dijo Kenzo, le temblaban las manos pero su determinación era más grande- no regreses, no queremos verte más… yo…yo… ya te he salvado dos veces, pero si regresas a hacernos daño, no te salvare una tercera vez, no pienso formar parte de esto de nuevo- Finalizó

Johan sonrió de forma burlona y fría, ya había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, solo quedaba un pendiente, pero para eso Elizabeth debía estar bien.

-Esta es, nuestra despedida- susurró Nina, algo indecisa camino para abrazar a Johan, quien oculto su rostro en su cabello.

-_Eres mía_- le susurró- _siempre serás mía_-

-Lo sé- respondió Nina- Yo también te ame, hace mucho tiempo- finalizó.

Johan salió del hospital como si nada pasará. Elizabeth volvió a despertar unos días después, su recuperación avanzaba rápidamente y se encontraba cada día mejor. No había sufrido infección en sus heridas. Kenzo y Nina la visitaban con regularidad, hablaban de cosas banales como el clima y los gustos de cada uno, nunca preguntaban de más, Elizabeth comenzó a darse cuenta de porque esas dos personas eran tan importantes para Johan, eran personas buenas, realmente buenas, si ella pudiera escoger otra vida, seguramente los tendría por amigos. Si ella no hubiera nacido donde nació, si _él_ no hubiera sido su padre. La historia de su vida sería diferente.

Un buen día, durante la visita, Nina llevó un par de flores como de costumbre y comenzó a cambiar el florero del cuarto, notando a Elizabeth más decaída se atrevía a preguntar sin más.

-¿Él ha venido a verte?-

-No, aún no-obtuvo como respuesta.

Pasado una semana Nina se aventuró a ir más lejos, tenía que saber quién era ella, además Elizabeth parecía ya acostumbrada a su presencia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó un día.

-Elizabeth, Elizabeth Anselm- respondió la mujer.

-¿Cómo conociste a Johan?- preguntó

-Ambos somos frutos de Kinderheim 511… mi padre, trabajó en ese lugar, era uno de los malditos bastardos que buscaban la Alemania perfecta y solo nos hundieron más en la miseria- Dijo sin más, el odio brotaba de sus ojos, sus signos vitales se alteraron un poco.

-Creo que no debo preguntarte más- susurró Nina.

-Está bien, es probable que él venga a buscarme pronto, yo lo sé todo Nina, todo sobre tú pasado y el de ese hombre, nuestros destinos están conectados de formas que no entenderías totalmente. Al conocer a Tenma y a ti, me he dado cuenta porque Johan esta tan obsesionado con ustedes, porque quería compartir su sueño solo contigo y con Kenzo, de donde nació su necesidad de destruir, Johan está sufriendo por lo que vive dentro de él, es algo que realmente no puede controlar, quiere amar, pero no puede y como no puede prefiere destruir todo lo que ama-

-Pero, entonces, ¿Qué pasará contigo?- Nina frunció el seño, es cierto, no conocía a Elizabeth, pero tampoco le deseaba el mismo final de las victimas de Johan- él… él dijo que tu podías controlar al monstruo que vive dentro de él-

-No lo sé, es cómo lanzar una moneda al aire, puede que caiga del lado bueno, o puede que caiga del lado malo, pero incluso moriré intentándolo, yo sé lo que mi padre le hizo, entiendo por lo que tuvo que pasar, lo vi y en algunas ocasiones lo viví en carne propia- Elizabeth recogió un mechón de su cabello para colocarlo detrás de la oreja- Aún hoy recuerdo los gritos de los niños que vivían en ese lugar, recuerdo como sus rostros primero mostraban miedo, luego incertidumbre y después simplemente olvidaban, pero Johan era diferente, te amaba tanto que jamás te olvido y a mí tampoco, encontré la forma de quedarme en su memoria. Tú, Kenzo y yo, somos los últimos rezagos de su humanidad…-

-Confiare en ti, Elizabeth, creo que puedes salvarlo, el ha matado demasiada gente inocente, pero por alguna razón, no puedo acabar odiándolo –

-Es porque eres una buena persona, no como él, ni como yo- Elizabeth sonrió con tristeza-Es probable que no volvamos a vernos, pero ten la seguridad de que Johan va a compensar el daño que ha hecho, al matar al monstruo dentro él, sufrirá día y noche, por un largo tiempo. Te ofrezco una disculpa, en nombre de mi padre y en nombre de tu familia- Nina abrazó a Elizabeth.

-Ten cuidado- susurró.

-De verdad lo siento-

Nina negó con la cabeza -_Fuimos víctimas de un pasado que nos condenó de muchas formas, pero también somos quienes decidimos como nos va a liberar el futuro_- Susurró-Nunca pude entender a Johan, pero creo que ahora al menos, puedo entenderte a ti, de verdad lo amas…-

-Más que a nada, incluso más que a mí misma- Finalizó Elizabeth

Nina salió del hospital y pidió a Tenma que no volviera a visitar a Elizabeth en un tiempo, notó la mirada triste de Kenzo pensando que tal vez todo volvería a empezar, le beso los labios a modo de consuelo y prometió que aquel monstruo jamás volvería a sus vidas.

Cuando Nina regresó dos semanas más tarde, Elizabeth había desaparecido. Todo había terminado.

Nina sonrió.

…

Días antes en el hospital un joven médico de cabello oscuro, saludo a algunas enfermeras que lo miraron de forma efusiva y se encamino al cuarto de Elizabeth, ya en ese lugar se quito las gafas y comenzó a revisar los signos vitales.

-Parece que ya estás bien- susurró mientras se deshacía de la peluca que cubría su cabello casi transparente-

-Entonces, creo que es momento de irnos- Contestó la joven

-_Mirame, mirame Tenma_, _el monstruo en mi interior, está muriendo lentamente_ - Se dijo para sí. Este era el primer paso hacía su futuro. Un futuro en donde no tendría que estar solo. Tomo la mano de Elizabeth y salió para siempre de aquel lugar.

Todo lo que quedo de Johan y Elizabeth en el hospital fue un par de flores marchitas y unos cuantos caramelos de café.


End file.
